Ally's Song
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Austin & Ally have been best friends since forever. Growing up, their dads have teased them about them getting married and having a family of their own. Through those years, they have been through ups and downs, but still remain best friends. Will they only be best friends or will their dads' prediction come true? Based on Taylor Swift's Song- Mary's Song. AU story! *complete*
1. Chapter 1: Stars in the Sky

Ally's Song: An Auslly Love Story

Chapter 1: Stars in the Sky

**Hey Guys! This is my first Austin & Ally Story! Hope you like it! It's based on Taylor Swift's song called Mary's Song (Or sometimes called, Oh My My My) I do not own Austin & Ally or the song!**

**xoxo**

Ally's POV(age 7)-

I ran outside as fast as I could. Austin was right behind me, trying to catch up to me. He was chasing me because I spilled soda on his new game.

"Come one Austin! Catch me if you can!" I yelled over my shoulder while laughing. At the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde burst through my back door headed for me. My eyes went wide and I let out a scream. I knew Austin could run, and he could run fast.

You see, Austin was my best friend ever since well-birth. Our parents met each other in college and have been best friends ever since. They did everything together, from weddings, vacations, family reunions to even mine and Austin's birth. Me and him are basically birthday buddies! Even though he's two years older, my birthday is exactly a month before. Mine is November 29th, his is December 29th. I know weird right?

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I screamed again before bursting into laughter.

"Ha! Gotcha! You really thought that I could catch you? C'mon Ally-Gator! you know me better than that!" Austin said mockingly. He twirled me around, surprisingly for a 9-year old, Austin was pretty strong. He put me down after a few more turns.

"Hey! Not fair!" I giggled. I looked up and saw the beautiful stars that were in the sky. Although we lived in Miami, Florida, we had a great view of the stars. "Wow. The stars are really pretty tonight." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Really pretty like little lights twinkling" I heard Austin say. I felt a pair of brown eyes make their way to my direction. I turned to see Austin's lovely hazel orbs laid on me. I gave a little smile.

"What?" I blushed. I could see Austin turn a little red. He probably wasn't expecting me to catch him in his little act. He looked really cute when he blushed._ Oh Gosh. _I giggled slightly.

"Nothing." He said quickly and turned his head away. I smiled and looked the other way. Just then, our dads opened the back door, laughing their butts off and suddenly stopped when they saw me and Austin.

"Ooohhh, what are you two doing out here?" My dad teased.

"Alone..." Austin's Dad continued. He shot my dad a grin and the both started laughing again. I looked at Austin and he had the same facial expression I had. In unison, we turned to our dads who took a breathe from their laugh attacks and shared our confusion with them. They seemed to know something we didn't.

Austin's POV(age 9)-

"What?" Ally turned to me with a smile on her face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I didn't realize that she had caught me staring at her until she spoke.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. I saw her turn away, smiling._ Nice save. _I know what you're thinking. It's completely predictable that a guy would fall for his best friend, but I haven't fallen for Ally like that! I love her, sure but we're only kids, not even teenagers. Ally is just so likeable! With her bouncey brown hair, her fun attitude, those chocolate eyes, her laugh... _Stop it, Austin! You can't like Ally! She's your best friend! It would be wrong and she'll meet someone else! _I sighed to myself without Ally hearing.

Then, we both turned to see our dads come out of Ally's house. I grinned. I thought it was really cool to see that after years, our dads were still best friends and do everything together. I hope me and Ally are like that. Best friends until the end.

"Oooohh! What are you two doing out here-" Ally's Dad questioned, slyly. He raised his eyebrows and made them move up and down.

"Alone...?" My dad continued Mr. Dawson's question. I looked at Ally to see if she had any idea what they were talking about, but when I turned to face her, she had the same look of confusion as I did. The both of us moved our heads and gave the look to our dads.

They stopped laughing and Mr. Dawson tried to catch his breath before speaking again.

"I'm telling you Mike! These two, they'll go far!" He said smiling at the two of us.

"Yeah, definitely! I can just see them now! Walking down the isle, settling down, starting a family of their own! We did good Lester!" My dad grinned and drank the soda in his hand. I groaned._ Not this again. _I pretended to not know what they were talking about to avoid being questioned by Ally.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked. Wow. She really had no idea. _Thank you!_

"You guys are-" Mr. Dawson gave a pause. Oh no! Don't say it! Please! "-gunna get MARRIED!" Then, like the moment couldn't get anymore awkward, my dad and Mr. Dawson started to sing the wedding song.

Thanks a lot Mr. D! I turned my head to Ally and she looked at me. She strunched up her nose and I did the same. I love Ally with all my heart, but I don't want to get married to her! I mean, maybe I'd meet someone else and she would do the same! Me and her are just best friends! We both took a step in opposite directions.

"EWWW!" We yelled in unison.

"Gross!" I shouted.

"No way!" Ally said after me.

"I..."

"Don't..."

"Want..."

"To get..."

"Married to..."

"Him!" Ally shouted and at the same time I yelled,

"Her!" This caused our dads to laugh and my mom and Ally's mom, who heard all the way from the kitchen, came outside. They put their hands on their hips and rolled their eyes.

"Would you guys stop scaring them about that?" My mom insisted.

"Yeah. They wont have to worry about that for years!" Ally's mom said. My eyes widened. _Wait. So they're saying that me and Ally WILL get married? What?_

"Wait! So you're saying that we will get married?" Ally asked. She read my mind.

"Oh my my my! No no sweetie! You can marry who ever you want! Your dads are just being goof balls!" My mom assured her. We both sighed in relief.

"We were just kidding!" Our dads hollered from the porch.

"Just go back to playing kids." Ally's mom said to us. We nodded and walked towards the tire swing by the big tree.

"Hey Austin!" I heard Ally's voice behind me. I turned and felt a splash of cold water hit me.

Back to Ally's POV-

I threw my bucket full of cold water on Austin when he turned around. I heard him gasp before he spoke.

"AAALLLLLYYYY!" he yelled, soaking wet. My mouth was in the shape of an "O", trying not to laugh.

"Aww! did Awstin get a wittle wet?" I Laughed, dropping the bucket on the ground before I started to run away.

"I'm soo gunna kill you for that!" Austin then sprints after me. I ran around the tree, not thinking of what Austin was going to do. He ran the other way, causing me to run right into his arms before I had the change to turn around and run the other way.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, hugging me causing me to get wet.

"Ahh! Austin! You're getting me wet!" I said in between laughs.

"It's called payback,Alls!" He hugged me tighter.

"Okay. Okay! Truce! Truce!" I tried to raise my hands in surrender. "Wanna play a different game now?" I suggested.

"Sure. What kind of game?" He agreed. He let go of me, smiling in victory.

"Um... Truth or dare?"

**There's my first chapter! Did you like it? Please review! Next chapter coming soon! ( I actually have most of the story written down. I just have to type it onto the computer**


	2. Chapter 2:Ally's Hidden Talent

**Here's Chapter 2! hope You like this chapter! For the last Chapter i got reviews only after a few minutes i uploaded! That's Awesome! Big thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Bubblelina15: ****Yeah it is. But I put some of my own ideas in it so it wouldn't be exactly like it. (:**

**xoxo**

Ally's POV-

"Um... Truth or dare?" I suggested. It was the only thing I could come up with at the moment. I saw Austin smile and sit down on the bench. I sat down next to him.

"Okay. I'll start. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" I replied. He gave my shoulder a little nudge.

"Whimp!" He laughed.

"Ugh! Shut up!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Just ask the question!"

"Okay okay." He gestured for me to wait for him to think of a question. "Um... Do you have a hidden talent? If yes, what is it?" He raised his eyebrows making me giggle.

"Well, I write songs sometimes and I sing a little..." I smiled shyly. I never told anyone about songwriting, not even Austin. I'm afraid to know what people think. Would they think I'm good or would they think I'm bad?

"Really? You sing? I never knew that!"

"Yup."

"Sing!" He exclaimed. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Oh no no no! It's my turn!"

"Fine!" He complained. "Ask away!"

I giggled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said confidently. I smirked.

"Who's the whimp now?" I did that little head thing that people did to try to rub something in someone else's face. Austin just glared at me, so I decided to be quiet, but I smiled a little. "Sorry. Okay, um...," I thought about a good question to ask, something that Austin has been trying to hide from me... oh! I got a good one! "Is it true that your middle name is Monica?"

Austin's face turned pink and he mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I knew he was saying "yes" But just didn't want to say it any louder.

"Aha. I'm sorry, what was that?" I leaned closer to him, fluttering my eyes and put my hand by my ears.

"Yes." He mumbles a little louder. _Oh I love this!_

"One more time?" I mocked him. That got him. He stood up, throwing his arms in the air.

"YES! OKAY?" He yelled. I just sat there in shock and a little hurt. Austin. Never. Yells. At me. Ever. I looked down and I guess he noticed and sat back down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

I shook my head. "No. It's fine. I get why you did. I was bugging you." I shrugged.

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said. An awkward silence followed. I looked away and took a deep breathe before I turned back to Austin.

"Your turn!" I smiled, trying to get back to the game.

"Truth or dare?" He replied.

"Dare!" I said. I wanted to mix it up a little bit.

"I dare you to... Sing a song you wrote!" My jaw fell. _Well, I wasn't expecting that! Oh, boy._

Austin's POV-

"I dare you to... Sing a song you wrote!" I said to her. I saw her face. Her jaw fell like 3 stories.

"Oh no! No no! No way!" She shook her head again and tried to get up and leave, but I grabbed her arm before she could.

"You have to! It's a dare! C'mon Ally!" I begged. I used my puppy-dog eyes that she couldn't resist**(1). **She saw what I was trying to do and forced herself to look away. I stared at her for a few more minutes before she took a peek back at me and finally giving in.

"Alright! Fine! Let me go get my songbook." She stuck her tongue out at me then I smiled and I let go of her. She ran to her room and a minute later she came back with a small, brown, leather book.

Ally flipped through the pages and stopped when she found one to sing. "Here's one that I really like, but I'm still working on it." She cleared her throat and started to sing.

"You don't know how much I care do you? You don't realize this song is about you! So come play me a song on your beautiful guitar. Got everyone fallin' in love, standin' there and looking special. But if I saw you in th epouring rain, the illusion wouldnt be the same! I think you should know, you'll still be strangely beautiful. Strangely beautiful. Oh, strangely beautiful.**(2)**"

I felt my mouth open wide. That was amazing! Incredible! I can't believe Ally doesn't share her talent with everyone!

**That's it for chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Review! Chapter 3 will be up soon! **

**(1) Laura said that Ross had puppy dog eyes in an interview. She said that he'd try to use it on her, but she knows him too well for it to work. Aww! Cute!**

**(2) I've been obsessed with this song for a few days now! It's called Strangely Beautiful by Shealeigh. I do not own the song! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Dare

**Woohoo! Chapter 3! I decided to put up the chapter 'cuz I finished typing it up and I was on a roll! lol. Again thank you to every that reviewed (and quickly too!) **

**I think this chapter is one of my favorites even though it's a little on the short side. I personally think it's cute. But I wont give away any spoilers.(; Hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

Ally's POV-

Austin was just-staring at me with his mouth open. I started to worry that it was really bad. I knew that this was a bad idea! Stupid! I waved my hand over Austin's face to get him back to reality.

"Austin. Austin? Austin!" I shook my hand faster. He blinked a few times.

"Huh? What?" He said, realizing that he went somewhere else.

"Was I that bad?" I looked down, sadly.

"What?" I looked up, and Austin was staring at me again. He was smiling and I just looked at him in confusing. "Are you crazy? Ally, that was incredible!" I blushed.

"Thanks, but it wasn't much." I shrugged, because it really wasn't. It was just something that popped in my head one day.

"Wasn't much? That was the best song I've ever heard! Let alone best song written by a 7-year old! You really have a gift!" He told me. I felt more blush appear on my cheeks and I smiled. "You should enter in the Miami Talent Contest! You'd win for sure!"

I shot up; backing up. "Oh ho no! There's no way I could do that! I barely had enough nerve to sing in front of you!"

"Why? You would win the grand prize!" He said as he stood next to me. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Austin, the prize is a basket of stuff I won't need! And I have terrible stage fright." I assured him.

Austin gave a little laugh. "What? Since when?" Oh yeah. I forgot to tell him that. Opps.

"Remember when I was in kindergarten and I had to sing a part of Jingle Bells by myself, but I ate a bad breakfast?" I reminded him. I shuttered remembering that memory. It was one of the worst days of my life!

"Oh yeah. You threw up on the music teacher." He nodded. I nodded too in agreement.

"Yeah and Ms. Sally never chose me to help with anything after that! It was completely humiliating!" I burried my face in my hands. I felt Austin's hands land on my shoulders. I looked up at him.

"Hey! That was years ago! Maybe you might not be scared anymore!" He suggested. I love how he tried to help, but I don't think I'm ready yet. I sighed.

"I don't know Austin..." I bit my bottom lip.

"Just think about it okay?" I nodded and grinned at him.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Since you did dare, I'll do dare!" He said with confidence in his voice.

I got the craziest idea in my head for a dare. I wasn't sure if I should do it. But I said,

"Okay. Um...I dare you... to kiss me!" I dared. I saw Austin's eyes widen. Did I just say it out loud?

Austin's POV-

"Okay. Um...I dare you... to kiss me!" She yelled. Heat rose to my cheeks and my eyes widened. Did she really just dare me to kiss her?

"What?" I asked, I wasn't really sure if I heard her right. But the next thing she said proved to me that she really did dare me.

"I said I dare you to kiss me!" She was trembling a little bit. I gulped, looked over to our dads, who were luckily not paying attention, and moved closer to her.

"O-okay." I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders and leaned down. I was about to put my lips on Ally's when she screams and then runs away. I stood there, all confused. I yelled after her and ran to her.

"Wait! Why'd you run away?" I asked her.

"'Cuz, It felt a little weird." she shuffled her feel. I gave her a look of confusion.

"But, Ally. You're the one that dared me." I reminded her and gave a tiny laugh.

"I-i know, but we're kids! Friends...right?" She asked me, looking me right in the eye.

I smile at her. "Best Friends."

She smiled back. "Always!" And then she gives me a hug.

**Sorry it's a little short. I wanted to add something in the story from the song. (: Funny cuz I'm watching Austin & Ally right now. hehe. I'll upload chapter 4 tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4:Teenagers

**Chapter 4! Sorry I didnt upload yesterday. 4th of July is usually a busy day for me. We leave the house early to find a spot to watch fireworks. **

**Anyways! Did anyone else here about the first official Auslly kiss! It's going to be in Success & Setbacks! Its only a cheek kiss but WHO CARES! lol I started freaking out when I found out. yeah. I'm a big Auslly shipper. But enough about that, on to the story!**

**No One's POV-**

Now years have past, but Austin & Ally are still the best of friends. They are now teenagers and they realize that things could start changing between them, but just wont admit it...

Ally waits in the passenger seat of Austin's car, looking out the window to see when he will come out.

Ally's POV-

_Ugh! It's been 20 minutes! Any longer we'll be late!_

I got tired of waiting so I rolled down the window, popped my head out and yelled towards Austin's house.

"Austin! Hurry Up! We're gunna ba late!" Just then, I see the blonde rush out of the front door, and stumbled to his car.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" As he opened the door and got in, I rolled my eyes. "What took you so long?" I asked him.

"I couldn't find my backpack!" He panted. Sometimes Austin can be so stupid.

"It's on you're back!" I laughed and pointed to this back. He just nodded.

"I know. I realized that when I ran past my mirror after you yelled at me." he widened his eyes and shook his head. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you weren't paying attention! Plus I didnt want to be late!" I admitted. Austin sighed, put his backpack in the back seat and just sat there. I looked at him.

"Um, Austin?" I said. He turned to me and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, Alls?"

"Aren't you going to start the car so we can go to school?" I asked him, giggling. It took a minute for him to register what I said before he bounced up and started the car.

"Oh yeah, right." He rubbed the back of his neck and began to drive down the road.

"Oh Austin. What am I gunna do with you? You can be so distracted sometimes." I smiled at him. I reached over and messed with his hair. He leaned away and refixed **(is that a word?) **his hair, then grinned at me.

"Dont know, Alls. But you love me for that." He winked at me and I blushed. _Oh gosh. Here we go again..._

Austin's POV-

I sat in the driver's seat trying to think of a good present for Ally. Her birthday is coming up soon and I want to get her the best present. I almost got an idea when Ally said my name.

"Yeah, Alls?" I turned my head towards her. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled- _Wait. Did I just think that? _She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Aren't you going ot start the car so we can go to school?" She giggled. I looked at her with confusion for a second, then jolted up.

"Oh yeah. Right." Stupid!

"Oh Austin. What am I gunna do with you? You can be so distracted sometimes." She leaned over and messed with my hair. Great. 20 minutes of preparation gone for nothing. Thanks Ally. I leaned the other way to prevent her from messing it up any more.

"Dont know, Alls. But I know you love me for that." I glanced at her quickly and winked. Before I turned my head back to the road, I saw her face turn a shade of pink.

When we got to the school, I parked my car and I told Ally to go ahead without me, since she was so worried about being late. I know I'm a nice guy.

Ally's POV (again)-

"You go ahead, Ally. I'll just park the car in my spot." Austin told me. He pulled up to the curb in front of the main doors.

"Are you sure? I could wait for you to park." I said to him. He shook his head no and told me to go since I was so worried about being late. I smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the door and walked inside the building. I was at my locker when Trish came up to me with a grin on her face.

"So what was with you and Mr. Blondie just now? I saw you get out of his car." She began to nudge my shoulder. Trish thinks that there's something going on with me and Austin but there isn't. Right?

"Nothing, Trish. We both woke up late and so Austin drove me and him to school. That's all." I assured her.

"Mhmm. sure that's all..." She put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think there's something between me and Austin? We're just best friends!" I closed my locker and faced her.

"You two are always around each other. And at lunch, you go 'Oh my gosh. You'll never believe what Austin did yesterday!' or 'Oh! Austin took me to this one place' blah blah blah! It goes on and on!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So? What's you're point? Me and him have known each other since we were kids! Nothing is going on!" I relied, but apparantly she wasnt buying anything.

"You never know, Ally. Things OR feelings could change during those 12 some years..." She sang in a creepy tone. I looked down, not wanting to admit anything. I sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Trish. He's 2 years older than me! Plus, I'm with Dallas remember? He's going to college next fall. He's gunna get a job, a house and find a girlfriend HIS age and have a family..." My voice started to fade just thinking about it. I felt Trish put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he's gunna do those things, but you never know! Maybe it wont work out with you and Dallas, then you and Austin could be together! Even when he goes to college! Many things can happen in the coarse of a few months Ally." She sounded so sure about what she was saying. I stared down at my feet and said nothing.

I heard Trish sigh and begin to speak again. "Just admit it! You have feelings for Austin, even when you are with Dallas and you can't deny that feeling in your gut telling you that you love him!"

"Trish..." I began, but I got interrupted by the one and only Austin Moon.

"She loves who?" He said, aproaching with Dez, his best buddy, 'cuz you know. I'm his best friend.

"She loves y-" I slapped my hand over Trish's mouth before she could finish the sentence. Austin and Dez looked at me weird. _Say something! Fast!_

"Yodeling! Yup! Loves me the yodeling! Yodel-ay-he-whoo!" I laughed nervously. "Aha ha ha. Gotta go!" I turned using my heels and speed walked to class.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! I typed this up pretty quickly. I have the story in script form so I have to retype it as an actual story so it takes a while to convert it...**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Best Friend Knows All

**Here's Chapter 5! Woot woot! Okay. I just gotta ask, How do you think the story is going so far? Good? Bad? Awesome? Okay? Just curious. I want to know because I don't want readers to get bored, ya know? K, that is all.**

No one's POV-

Last time...

"She loves y-" Trish began, but then Ally smacked her hand onto Trish's mouth to prevent her from finishing her sentence. Ally smiled slightly.

"Yoldeling! Yup! Loves me the yodeling! Yodel-ay-he-whoo!" She gave a nervous laugh. "Aha ha ha. Gotta go!" She turned on her heels, started chewing her hair and sped to class.

* * *

**Austin's POV-**

I watched Ally turn away and walk quickly to her class. I looked at Trish and Dez, but they just shrugged.

"That was...um... interesting.." Dez said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, at least she didn't slap your face with her hand!" Trish wiped her mouth with her hand.

"What was that about?" I asked her. Trish stiffened and started looking around.

"Well, uh. Um. You'll have to ask Ally, about that." She said. Then she turned away and walked to her class.

"That was weird too." I said.

"Girls. I just dont get them." Dez smirked. He pulled out a plate of eggs and bacon out of his backpack. I gave him a look. "What? I didn't get to eat breakfast!" He started eating the scrambled eggs.

"How did you- nevermind." The things this guy has in his backpack._ I swear he could be Mary Poppin's son, but with firey red hair. _I watched Dez finish his plate of food before I walked to my homeroom._ I wonder what was Ally so nervous about_. I shook off the thought and decided to ask her about it later. Give her a chance to breathe and calm down.

The periods seemed longer today, but the lunch bell finally ran and I rushed out of the door. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and went to the cafeteria and looked for Ally. I found her after about 5 minutes of searching. She maybe short, but I'd know Ally anywhere. I jogged over to her and turned her around.

"Hey. Are you okay? You kind of rushed off this morning." I said with concern. She just shrugged.

"It was nothing. I was just a little nervous about...um... a test I had coming up. No big deal." She said. I didn't believe it.

"C'mon, Ally. I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." I put my arm around her.

"Oh really? You think you know me?" She asked, a grin appeared on her face. I pretended to be shocked. It made her laugh, which is what I was going for.

"Yes really! Go ahead. Ask me any question about you." I said with confidence.

"Okay," She thought for a minute. "When's my birthday? What's my favorite snack? What do I write in my book? What did I sare you to do back when we were kids? How many siblings do I have? What is my favorite song? What was that song I sang in front of you called? And what did our dads say to us when we were little?" _Thats a lot of questions. It's okay. I got this!_

"Those are easy! November 29th**(1)**, pickles**(2)**, and in your book, which I am not allowed to touch**(3)** I dont know why, you write songs and SECRETS, you dared me to kiss you but then you ran away when I tried, you have one sister, Vanessa**(4)**, your favorite song is Mary's Song**(5)** by Taylor Swift (hmmm, I wonder why (; ) The song you sang/wrote was called Strangely Beautiful**(6)**, and our dads always used to say that we'd fall in love when we got older, which we didn't believe. DONE!" I did my victory dance. "Oh yeah! Whos the bestest friend ever? that's right, ME!"

Ally laughed and said, "Okay. I admit. That was pretty impressive. I honestly thought you forgot about the whole "dare you to kiss me" thing." She blushed. I tilted my head and smiled a little.

"Why would I forget that? That was a pretty awkward moment..." I told her honestly.

"Yeah. I know." She gave a small laugh. "I was pretty ignorent and dumb back then."

"Hey! Don't say that! You're awesome and beautiful Ally! Dont you forget that!" I put my hand on her shoulder. This made her smile big.

"Thanks Austin!" Suddenly she hugged me. Of course I hugged back. I felt a little tingly when she hugged me. _Okay, it's okay Austin. You and Ally have hugged millions of times before... but why does this one feel different?_

"Uh... I..um...better go. Dallas is probably waiting for me." Ally pulled away. I almost gaged at the sound of Dallas' name coming out of Ally's mouth. I forgot that they have been dating.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you guys are dating..."

"Okay, so you remember all of the other stuff, but not remembering me dating my first boyfriend?" She giggled as I shrugged. There's just something off about Dallas.

"You're unbelievable." She playfully punched my arm.

"Ow. Wow, Alls. Really feelin' the love." I rubbed the spot she hit me. Ally smirked and gave me another hug._ Here comes the feeling again... Stop it! _Ally pulled away and waved bye to go find Dallas. but when she was hugging me, I couldn't help feeling that someone was watching me and her...

**Oohh! Someone was watching them! Creepy right? Anyways, I just realized that I wrote the whole chapter in Austin's POV. Oh well. Too late to go back and change it. that and I'm too lazy to. lol**

**(1) This is really Laura Marano's birthday. She's exactly a month older than Ross. Concidence I think not! Lol, but she's a lot shorter than him. He's like 6' and she's only 5' something.**

**(2) Ally's favorite snack in the show. **

**(3) NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ALLY'S BOOK. EVER. I just wonder what she writes in there. Is there stuff about Austin? probably.**

**(4) Vanessa Marano. Laura's actual sister. She plays Bay on Switched at Birth (Love the series, can't wait for the new season)**

**(5)Dont own the song.**

**(6) Again don't own this song. It is actually by Shealeigh.**

**Review! Review! Review! I'd really appriciate feed back!**

**Until the next chapter! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: A Misunderstanding

**I know it's really late but... here's Chapter 6! Sorry i havent posted in a while...well 2 days. I had to go to a baptism yesterday and didnt get home late so I couldnt write the chapter. Thanks to all of the reviews i got for chapter 5! Who's excited for the new episode of Austin&Ally? I AM! For sure! and the "Heard it On the Radio" Music video premieres Friday during Jessie! Ahh! gunna be the best weekend ever (even though it's only Monday today)**

**BTW, did anyone else notice that on the show, Austin's parents' names are Mike and Mimi and Ross' parents' names are Mark and Stormie which look and kinda sound the same? Like "Mike" looks like "Mark" and you say "Mi" when you say "Stor**_**mi**_**e" kinda as if it was a nickname? Well Idk, maybe its just me... **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Austin&Ally. If I did Auslly would be together by now(; but I like how the writers are building up their romance.**

**Okay. Story time! (Sorry for the long note)**

Chapter 6

**Ally's POV-**

I walked into class when I saw Dallas sitting at his desk. I smiled and went over to him.

"Hey babe!" I kissed his cheek. He smiled a little and replied with a simple,

"Hey." I looked at him, confused. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is there something I did?"

"No..." Dallas shook his head. I could tell he was lying. I refused to believe that he wasnt upset about something. I sighed.

"Oh really? C'mon Dallas! I know theres something wrong! I'm sure whatever it is, I'll understand!" I assured him. He turned to me.

"Well... I saw you...a-and Austin hugging." After that he stared down at his shoes and shifted a little.

"That's it?" I giggled. "Dont worry! Me and Austin are just friends!" I tried to explain it to him as clearly as I could. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I know, I know. But you guys are BEST friends! I guess I'm just a little paraniod that you'll want to spend time with him more than me... and might think about taking you away from me." He admitted, not looking up. I made him look at me and I hugged him.

"You're jealous of Austin? I swear, you don't have to worry. Austin is my best friend and ONLY **(yeah right(; ) **my best friend! Plus, YOUR my boyfriend! You can trust me! And I trust you. Also, add in the fact that, I know Austin supports us 100%! The most important thing to me is that my boyfriend and best friend get along." I said by his ear. I let out a small smile as I pulled away.

"Ok. That helps a lot. Thanks Ally." He sighed and smiled.

"Good." I nodded.

"Sorry for being so paraniod about this." He had an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay-" I started to say, but Dallas cut me off.

"No it's not! I feel awful about this! I'm going to make it up to you! I'll spend a day getting to know Austin and he'll be my best friend too!" He insisted. I laughed and shook my head.

"You don't have to!"

"But I want to!" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Aww! You know you're the greatest boyfriend ever!" I kissed him on the cheek again. I jumped when the teacher, Mr. Lawrence shouted my name.

"Ms. Dawson! No PDA in the classroom!" I swear I saw daggers in his eyes. I looked down, embarassed.

"Sorry."

**Austin's POV- **

I was at my locker getting my books for my next class, when I saw a tan,_ probably fake, _brown haired boy walking over to me, calling my name._ Dallas._

"Austin! Hey!" He waved to me. I gave him a confused smile. _Why is he talking to me? What did he do? He better have not done something that hurt Ally. I swear on my life, if he did- _

"Oh hey. Dallas right?" I asked.

"Yeah! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" I raised my eyebrow. _ He wants to what?_

"Uh, sure. Wait. Did Ally put you up to this?" She probably wanted us to bond or something.

"Oh no! I'm trying to make it up to her." He shook his head, innocently._ Wait. "Make it up to her"? I knew he did something!_

"Why? What happened?"

"I thought something stupid." he said. I nodded my head and sighed.

"Oh okay."

"So how about Saturday around 1?" He suggested. I thought for a second and nodded.

"That sounds good!"

"Great!" Then the bell rang. "I'll see ya then!" And with that he left.

"Bye." I said flatly._ I'm doing this for Ally. I'm doing this for Ally. For Ally._

The rest of the school day went on as usual. And in my regular routine, I head down to the Mall and enter my favorite store in the world. Sonic Boom.

When I went through the doors, I saw Ally writing in her book. Of course. I smirked and she noticed me and looked up. Right away she smiled and I smiled back.

"So, Austin. I hear that you're gunna hang out with Dallas this weekend! That's so awesome!" She moved around the counter and looked at me with those bright, sparkling eyes.

"Well, I want to know the guy better!" I shrugged and hopped up onto the counter to sit.

"This means so much to me Austin! You don't even know!" Her face kept that smile that she's had since I came into the room.

"You know, I'd do anything to make you happy, Gator!" I laughed, using my old nickname for Ally. Then her whole face light up like the Fourth of July **(Oh Happy Late 4th of July BTW since I didn't post then, I thnk)**

"You haven't called me that since we were 10!"

"I know."

"I can't belive you still remember that!" she laughed.

"Are you that surprised that I remember stuff from when we were kids? I am getting offended here Alls!" I acted offended. She only laughed more.

"No I'm not surprised, I'm just glad you care enough about our friendship." She said.

"Alls, our friendship is the most important thing in my life. Other than your happiness, of course." I winked at her. She grew red.

"Aww thanks Austin! You're the best!" She blushed and walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I am arnt I? And if anyone tries to hurt you, they'll meet my two friends here." I held up my arms, showing off my muscles **(*.* just imagine Ross doing this...Holy unlimited texting he is so cute!) **"Consequence and his buddy, Pain."

**Ally's POV (brief)-**

"Consequence and his buddy, Pain." Austin flexed his muscles. Making them bulge out from under his shirt. _Oh. My. God. Since when was he so buff? He looks so cute trying to show off- wait what? D-did I just think that? A-am I drooling? WHAT'S GOING ON? _

**Oh Ally. We all know what's going on! *Wink wink* **

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm super sorry it's a really late update. Well for me it is considering the timezone i'm in... I promise to upload chapter 7 tomorrow!**

**Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review like the fate of the next chapter depends on it! lol Just kidding...Maybe.**

**xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7: Austin and Dallas Hangout

**Hola, mis amigos! That's right. I can speak spanish(only a little though. I'm taking spanish in school)! Yo hablo espanol. (I can't put the little squggly line above the n, but just act like it's there) Anyways! You guys know how Ross' favorite color is yellow and Laura's favorite color is red? Well, for those of you that didn't know that, you've learned something new today. You're welcome. Okay back to what I was saying, i noticed that those two colors are in the backround during the Austin&Ally theme plays. Coincidence I think not! Yeah. I'm really obsevant, well when I want to. Okay, I'll just let you read the story now. (:**

**Ross: Mind if I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: *jaw drops; eyes widen; nods***

**Ross: Awesome! *clears his throat* Lecxi does not own Austin&Ally.**

**Me: Oh. My. God. You're...You're...**

**Laura: Ross Lynch.**

**Me: A-And you're her! L-Laura Marano!**

**Ross: Oh so you can say her name but not mine?**

**Me: w-well, It's just that I'm a HUGE fan! plus you got here first and Laura kind of made it easier. And you're, you. THE Ross Lynch. **

**Ross: I Know. *pops his collar* I'm Rossome.**

**Me & Laura: Rossome?**

**Ross: Yup.**

**Laura: Okkayyy...**

**Me: Let's just get on to the story, k? K.**

Chapter 7

The week ended and it's now Saturday. Which means, Austin and Dallas are going to hang out today. What do you think is gunna happen?

**No body's POV-**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Austin slammed his fist on his alarm clock that read 9:30 AM. He groaned and forced himself to get up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed._ I'm doing this for Ally. I'm doing this for Ally. It'll make her happy. _He thought. Austin ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair once then turned, and headed for the shower to get ready for his "Hanging out day with Dallas". The thought of his name gave him a sick feeling in his stomach and he almost puked in his mouth.

After his shower, he got dressed. Austin put on his dog tag and the friendship bracelet he and Ally made a camp when they were 10. He smiled while staring at the "A&A" charms they had put. He shook his head, loosening up his damp hair. Taking one last check on how he looked, Austin quickly grabbed his keys and headed downstairs.

"Hey Austin!" his sister Audrey said. Audrey was Austin's only sister and she was 2 years older than him. She was already in college and came back home to visit for the weekend. Austin smiled, waved to his sister, took a few pancakes from a plate and sat down on a chair by their island table. "What are you doing this early? Well for you at least." Then her eyes lit up. "Are you doing something with Allly?" She nudged him and bounced her eyebrows up and down. "You two are finally dating! Aww!"

"Actually! I'm hanging out with Dallas. A...close friend of Ally's. And no we aren't dating. Wait. What do you mean finally?" He glared at her._ Not her too_. He said to himself.

He saw Audrey's eyes widen. "Oh. Um. Nothing, never mind. So. What are you gunna do with this Dallas guy?" He shrugged.

"I was just planning to hang out and get to know him. You know, make sure he's gunna be good to Ally." He took a bite of pancakes and his sister nodded. A couple minutes of silence followed and Austin finished his stack of pancakes.

"Well, gotta go. Bye Audrey!" He hugged Audrey goodbye and got into his car. It took him about 10 minutes to the mall. Austin has been to the mall so much, he could probably get from one side to the other with his eyes closed. He walked into Sonic Boom and Ally ran up to him smiling.

**Ally's POV-**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I thought it was so great that Austin and Dallas are going to get to know each other more. I mean wouldn't you be happy if your boyfriend and your best friend got along like really well? I sighed happily and got dressed after taking a shower.

I skipped downstairs. I found my parents in the kitchen. My dad sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper; my mom by the stove, cooking eggs and bacon. I walked over and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Morning, dad! Good morning, mom!" I hugged my mom. She gave me a plate of eggs and bacon and I sat down across from my dad.

"Why are so happy today, Bear?" My dad asked looking over his newspaper. I shrugged.

"Austin is-" but my dad cut me off.

"You guys are finally dating! I need to call Mike and-" He took out his phone and started dialing Austin's dad I held up my arms.

"Woah woah woah! I wasn't going to say that! And what do you mean finally?" I raised my eyebrow. _Is he really bringing this up agian? _

__"Oh. Then what were you going to say?" He placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Austin is going to hang out with my BOYFRIEND, Dallas. They're going to get to know each other more." I said, still looking at my dad confused. He just nodded. I finished my breakfast and said bye to my parents before heading off to our store. But as I walked out the door, I could've sworn my dad say,

"Austin knows what's best for Ally. I know he'll make the right decision about Dallas." I got a little confused, but maybe he didn't say it. I dont know. He could've said something else. I shook off the thought.

Trish pulled up to my house, since I didn't have my licence yet and we drove to Sonic Boom. After I opened the store, about a half an hour later, Austin came in.

Austin's POV-

Ally ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked at first but then I hugged back.

"Austin, thank you so much for doing this!" She said. I smiled.

"Like I said before Alls, anything for you." Ally kissed my cheek and got back to helping a customer. I felt the spot where she kissed me heat up and I felt it. I sighed._ For Ally._

It felt like forever but 1 o'clock finally came. I told Ally that I was leaving and she smiled at me and waved bye. I went over to the cell phone accessory cart and found Dallas waiting.

"Hey man." I said jerking my head up. He turned around and held out his hand.

I took it and he said. "Hey Austin! Hold on. Let me just tell my boss that I'm heading out." I nodded and watched him talk to some middle aged woman. Then he came back.

"C'mon. Where do you wanna go?" He asked. We talked for a while before we decided to sit down at a table.

"So when did you and Ally meet?" Dallas asked as he drank his smoothie. I leaned back in my chair.

"Our parents have best friends since they were little too..." I said.

"Really? That's so cool!" He admitted. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay so. Since I AM, " I put emphesis on the word 'am' to make sure he gets the idea. "Ally's best friend, it's my job to make sure that she has someone that will take good care of her if I'm not able to be there." Which I doubt that will ever happen. "What do you think like about Ally? Like what's the best part about her? What does she mean to you?"

But then, Dallas shifted a little bit. I pretended not to notice. "Um...well, uh. Ally makes me happy. And the best part of Ally is...um... her smile. Yeah. That smile is what gets me everytime. But most importantly, she's talented, honest and really hot!"

I flinched at that last word he said._ Hot? HOT? What the hell? He just thinks that Ally is hot? First of all, Ally is not hot, she is beautiful. And second, this guy is a total fake! Okay. Just play it cool Austin. Lay low. For now._

"My turn. Do you like Ally?" I shot a look at him. _What?_

"Of course I like Ally. She's my best friend!" I said. Dallas shook his head.

"No. I mean, Do you LIKE Ally?" _Shit. _

"No. No. Of course not!"_ Liar. Shut up! _"I mean, she has you, a guy she can trust, right?"

"Yeah. Right. Of course." He looked up his watch. "Well, I-uh. Gotta get back to work."

"Right." I got up from my chair and nodded my head.

"We should, uh, hang out again sometime!" he suggested before he turned and walked back to work.

"Yeah. Definitely!" I hollered. _Not._

**Wow. That was a long chapter! I think this is my longest chapter so far! To be honest, I didn't know what Austin and Dallas were gunna talk about. But I made it work and I'm happy with what I wrote. **

** Okay so a reader wanted to know what were the ages of the characters and their grades. So here they are...**

** Ally: 15 (about to turn 16); Sophmore **

** Austin: 17; Senior**

** Trish: 16; Sophmore**

** Dez:18; Senior**

** Dallas: 16; Sophmore**

**And I don't think i really need to put down the ages of the parents...yeah.**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8:Ally's Not So Sweet16 Surprise

**I would just like to say thank you to all the great comments I've been getting! I really appriciate you guys saying that I'm a good writer. Thank you so much! Anywayssss, I got a review (idk who because it was a guest review) asked how many chapters will the story be. I'm planning on it to have about maybe 20 chapters. So yeah. (Oh if any others have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them [: ) **

**Here's chapter 8! (This is a long chapter, my new longest chapter, just a heads up)**

**Ally's POV-**

I tapped my pencil on my songbook to a steady beat and kept looking up at the door._ I wonder how it went? Did it go bad? Good? I hope good. The last thing I want is for Austin to-_

My thoughts were interrupted when my favorite blonde entered the room. I quickly shut my book and speed walked to Austin. I smiled and he returned it with his million dollar smile that sends a chill down my spine. _Wait. What?_

"Austin!" I yelled.

"Hey Alls!" He nodded his head upwards. (I really don't know how to explain it. But he did the thing where like guys say "Sup" then make their head go up and stuff. Yeah you get my point.)

"So. How was hanging out with Dallas?" I asked, hopeful.

"Oh. It was..um.. It was great!" He said. I just nodded my head. Oh thank God. It went well. "I feel like I really know the guy now and who he really is." I gave him a look. What does he mean "who he really is." ? Hmm...

"Great! Then I can go give him my invitation for my birthday party tomorrow!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I saw Austin's facial expression turn into a confused one.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him on his arm, which are very hard. _Probably all muscle in that shirt. I wonder if he has a six pack-Oh stop it Ally!_

"Ha ha very funny." I said with sarcasm. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Dang it!" We both laughed.

"So can you come and help me pick something to wear?"

"Ew! Shopping! Gross! That's for girls!All those shirts and skirts and jewelry and shoes!" He whined.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one with 50 pairs of sneakers in my closet!" I pointed out. He glared at me and I just smiled.

"Hey!" He warned. "I'd love to Alls, but Riker wants me to do something for him. He says it's really important."

"Aww! Fine. I'll just take Trish." I said finally. He gave a victory dance that made me laugh.

"Boys." I smirked.

Later that day, Trish, who got fired from another job, again, came into the store and I told my dad that I'd be taking a break. We walked to my favorite dress shop. After about 20 minutes of searching, I found a few dresses to try on, while Trish had, well, a stack almost as tall as her. I smiled and laughed. We asked the worker lady for a fitting room.

First, I tried on a dress Trish picked. It was a teal, strapless dress that was tight fitted at the top but flowed out from the waist down. It was cute, but it didn't really stand out for me. The next one was a sequined purple, spaghetti strap dress. It had a little belt in the middle.

"Nah. It's too sparkly." That was all Trish said about the dress. I shrugged and tried on another. About 17 dresses later, I finally found one that I really liked. It was a red floral dress that was tight at the top, with a bow in the back. The skirt had ruffles that ended at my knees.

"That is super cute!" Trish squealed. I agreed.

"This. This is the one!" I said. "I hope Dallas likes it."

"I bet Austin will like it more." I thought Trish said, but I couldn't really hear her because she was mumbling.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, I uh said, Let's go pay for it." She replied. I took out my purse and walked over to the register.

The Next Day;Ally's Birthday

**Austin's POV-**

I walked with Dez from the food court to Sonic Boom.

"So what did you get Ally for her birthday?" Dez asked, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Well, I'm trying to write her a song. But you know how bad I am at that. I just don't know what to write!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Just write how Ally makes you feel. Like how special she is to you and how you're always there for her and more stuff from your heart!" Dez suggested. I looked at him amazed. _Dez. Said... something smart? _He must have seen my face. "Oh yeah. I can be smart."

I rolled my eyes. "All I know is, that I'm giving her a better gift than Dallas."

"Oh yeah! By the way, how'd it go hanging out with him yesterday?"

"The guy's a total nub! Meaning he's not right for Ally! He got really nervous when I asked him about Ally, like how he felt about her or what her best quality was and stuff." I explained. "I don't trust him."

"I wouldn't either." Dez said, plainly.

"What makes you say that?" I looked up at him.

"Because of that." He pointed to two people making out on a bench. My jaw dropped and I felt so angry I wanted to punch a wall. _I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE COULDNT BE TRUSTED! THAT ASS IS GUNNA GET IT I SWEAR-_

"Dallas." My teeth clenched and I formed my hands into a fist and tightened them.

"Hey Austin!" A voice chirped behind me. I froze._ Shit. This can't be happening! Not today! OF ALL THE DAYS IN THE YEAR WHY TODAY? _I slowly turned to see a petite brunette with shopping bags in her hands.

"H-hey Ally." I nervously laughed. Trish popped up right behind her.

"And Trish! I'm short not invisible!"

"Heh, sorry." I apologized. I could feel a drop of sweat run down my cheek.

"So whatcha guys doin'?" Ally asked.

Dez and I quickly looked at each other and our eyes widened.

"Nothing!" We said at the same time.

"Okay? Why are you both talking at the same time?" Her eyes went from Dez to me.

"We're not!" Again in unison.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um. Yes you are...Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Umm...Ally!" Dez shouted. "What time is your party?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh...7 to 10:30." She shook her head and faced me. "Seriously what's going on, Austin?"

"Umm... Dez.. We're just...uh...looking for-" I stuttered.

"No way! Is that Dallas? With Kelly Barnes from Science?" Trish exclaimed. Both me and Dez shot her a look.

"TRISH!" We yelled at her.

"What?" She shrugged. I turned my attention back at Ally.

"What are they doing together?" Dez and I tried to block her, but she pushed us out of the way and when she saw them she stopped dead in her tracked. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt a teardrop fall on my arms.

"I'm so sorry Alls." I said to her. She turned to face me.

"It's okay Austin. It's not your fault." She said wiping her tears. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." With that, she walked over to Dallas and Kelly. I watched her talk to them. Kelly said something and Ally smiled and said thank you. I'm guessing Kelly told her 'happy birthday'. Then Dallas stood up, i think trying to explain, but Ally slapped him. Hard. Even from far away I could see his cheek turn red. Ally shouted something and walked back towards us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kelly get up, slap Dallas too, and left.

"My turn." I said, passing Ally, who turned around to watch what I'm about to do.

"Austin, I-" Dallas tried to say. But I stopped him. I formed a fist and aimed right at him, hitting him really hard causing him to fall backwards. I made a disgusted face.

"Jerk. I never trusted you." I said and went back to Ally.

**Back to Ally's POV- **

I wiped my tears. "I'll be right back." Austin nodded and let me go. I casually walked over to Kelly and Dallas, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Hey guys." I chirped. Kelly looked up at me and smiled.

"Ally! Hey! Happy Birthday!" I smiled at her. I've got nothing against Kelly. I've known her for about 6 years, so I know she had nothing to do with this.

"Thanks, Kelly!" I thanked her. I saw Dallas stand up and I quickly turned my head to him, shooting him a glare.

"ALLY? Um.. h-hey...uh.. Happy Birthday."And after that, my hand met his cheek. The palm of my hand started to itch, I must've slapped him really hard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY? HAPPY BIRTH- DALLAS WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. "WHY DALLAS? DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KEEP UP THIS LITTLE GAME? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE BOUND TO BE CAUGHT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO KELLY? I LOVED YOU! WELL AT LEAST I THOUGHT DID, UNTIL NOW!" I took a deep breath. "Do me a favor, Dallas. Stay the HELL away from me." I began to walk back to Austin, Trish and Dez, with tears forming in my eyes, when I saw Austin to walk my way. He passed me and I quickly turned around. What is he doing? Then, the next thing I saw was Austin's fist hitting Dallas' face.

Austin jogged back to me, engulfing me in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling away. I sobbed and shook my head.

"No." Austin held out his arms.

"Come here. You need a hug." I smiled at him and leaned into him. I began to cry again.

"I can't believe he did this to me. And it happened today. TODAY!" I cried into Austin's shirt. He rubbed my back.

"He was a jerk. He didn't know what he had." I pulled away and looked Austin in the eyes. I smiled when I saw them sparkle the way they always did throughout the years.

"Thanks Austin. You're always there for me." I told him. He grinned at me. "Can be honest with you Austin?"

"Of course! What's up?" He let me continue.

"I kinda had a feeling Dallas was doing this." His eyebrow went up.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"He always had suspisions that I liked someone else," I said. Austin nodded. "No matter how many times I told him I wasnt." I kinda lied about the last part.

"Who?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I didn't want to say it was him. "Dallas was never there when I needed him like you are. Whenever he were bail on me, there was always someone that yould cancel their plans and hang out with me." I said honestly.

"Trish?" Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. You stupid!" I laughed. Austin blushed a little from embarassment. "I dont know what I would do without mean so much to me Austin. I hope you know that."

He smiled back at me. "Of course I know, Ally. You're my best friend. I'll always be there for you. On the other side of the world, it doesn't matter, I'll be coming through. I'm always gunna be there for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there to save you."

I felt tears of joy come to my eyes. I hugged Austin really tight. "I can always count on you!"

"I know. You already said that." He laughed.

I laughed too. "I know."

**Aww. Isn't Austin the bestest friend ever? Dallas is a jerk. Up next is Ally's partaayyy! woo! Do you think Austin will have a song in time? And most importantly, will it be good? Hoped you like the chapter! Review Review Review!**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing another story soon. I have a lot of ideas. I'll post a preview of them and see what you think and which you think I should write soon! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Ally's Party

**Chapter 9! Yay! It's time for Ally's Party! I'm really glad that so many people were so happy when Ally broke up with Dallas haha! I hope you all like this chapter! I'm so sorry for not posting I've been busy for a few days and havent had a chance to get on the computer. Oh my Gosh the new Austin&Ally is tomorrow! I can't wait! Im hoping for Auslly moments, who's with me?**

**Reply:**

**Libby (Guest) :Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! and Yes there will be a kiss soon (;**

**Bertha (Guest): No there wont be an r rated scene **

**I hope I answered all the questions I got yesterday! Feel free to ask me anymore.**

**So here's the story! **

**Ally:"Let's get this par-tayy star-tayy!"(1)**

**Austin: "Partay! OWH!"(1)**

**Austin's POV-**

"I can always count on you!" She said with tears rolling down her cheek and a smile on her face. I chuckled.

"I know. You already said that." I told her. She giggled.

"I know." I looked into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I can't. Just not yet. Ally sighed. "So, well. You're coming early to help me set up right? You know for the party?"

"I'm sorry, Alls. I can't. Andrew**(2)** broke the microphone I fixed earlier again and I have to REfix it." He didn't really. I just need an excuse to get home and work on the song for Ally. I got some verses, but I need a chorus. It needs to be perfect. I hate lying to Ally but this was the only way I could work on it.

"Awh! Again? But-" she tried continue, but I cut her off.

"I'm really sorry Ally. It's really important. The band has a gig coming up and they need all of the microphones. But I promise I won't be late!" I took her hand. She looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Okay. Fine. You can go. But you owe me!" She said, standing up. I smiled.

"Thanks, Gator!" I looked at my clock. I need all the time I could get. "I gotta go. But I'll be at your party. Trust me. Have I ever let you down?"

"Well, no. Not yet at least." She said sarcasticly.

"Hey! I won't!" I kissed her cheek. "See ya later, Gator! But Hey!" She looked up. "Smile! It's your birthday!" Ally did as I told her and I winked. I waved bye and headed for my car.

When I got to my house, I ran into my room. On my way there, Alex**(2)**, my other older brother, came out of his room and I almost ran him over.

"Woah woah! Little bro! Where's the fire?" He asked, but I pushed him out of the way.

"Move! I gotta work on my song!" I yelled at him. I closed my door and took out the piece of paper I had the lyrics on.

After about an hour, I still had the exact same words on the paper. I couldn't come up with anything!

"ARGH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD? ALLY DOES THIS ALL THE TIME! WHY CAN'T I?" I whined really loud. I heard a knock on my door and my two older brothers Andrew and Alex opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, stepping into the room. Andrew followed.

"Yeah. Everytime I pass your room, you're either screaming at no one or strumming the guitar, then yell something." He said.

"I'm trying to come up with lyrics for Ally as her birthday present. BUT I JUST CANT COME UP WITH ANYTHING! UGH! And her party is in 5 hours!" I stuffed my head on my pillow.

"I think I know a couple of awesome song writers." Alex said, smiling eyeing Andrew. I shot up. My eyes lit up.

"Really? Who? Give me their numbers!" I ordered. Andrew raised his eyebrow. Alex handed me a piece of paper and i quickly dialled the number. It began to ring when I heard Alex's phone ring. I looked at him.

"Heelllooo?" He sang into the phone. His voice echoed from my phone into my ear. I got really confused.

"Alex? What are you doing? I need those two writers, now!" I yelled. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Dude! We're the writers!" He explained. My mouth formed an 'O'.

"Ooohhhh! Rightt." I said.

"Now. What kind of song are you planning to write for Ally?" Andrew asked. I wanted something really special for her.

"Something special. I want to really surprise her." I said.

"Well. Looks like we have work to do, boys." Andrew said. He took out a piece of paper and pencil. Alex grabbed a guitar. I smiled.

"Ready." I said.

"Set." Alex and Andrew continued. We all put our hands in a pile.

"Rock!**(3)**" We shouted in unison.

**Ally's POV-**

"See ya later, Gator!" I smiled at the nickname he gave me a few years ago. I was completely bummed that he couldn't help me get ready, but appearantly it was a family thing. I sighed.

"Hey!" Austin hollered. I looked up and he winked. "Smile! It's your birthday!" I smiled up at him. He waved before going down to the parking lot to get his car. I got up and walked back to Sonic Boom. I looked around no one was really in the store so I decided to head upstairs. I walked up to the practice room and started playing with random keys on the piano. After about 10 or 15 minutes, I heard a knock on the door. It was my mom and Trish.

"Hey! There you are!" My mom said, as she walked into the room.

"We need to get you ready! And get Sonic Boom ready for the party!" Trish came over to me and took my arm, pulling me up.

"But it's a only 1! It's 6 hours away!" I reminded them. Trish gave me a look.

"Ally. Do you really think we can make you look insanely good in only 2 hours? Don't you want to stand out at YOUR party?" She raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. I guess she was right.

"Well, yeah." I admitted.

"Then, what are we still doing here?" She threw her hands up.

"Wait! What about Sonic Boom?" I said and turned to my mom.

"It's okay, sweetie! We'll take care of things here! You just get ready! Happy birthday! Love you!" I smiled at my mom. She was the best.

"Thanks Mom! I love you too!" I looked over my shoulder as Trish had me out the door and into her car. We got to my house and I unlocked the door. Trish dragged me upstairs into my room.

"Now. Go take a shower." She ordered me. I turned and looked at her.

"But I already-" She pushed me into the bathroom.

"Well, it looks like you're taking another shower!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. That's Trish for you. I did as I was told and took another shower. I came out and found Trish sitting on my bed reading a magazine. Next to her was the dress I bought and on the floor the shoes my mom got for me to wear. I looked over at my vanity. My make-up case, along with Trish's, was opened and all of the containers and brushes were laid out. The hair-curler and straightening iron were already turned on. I turned to Trish surprised.

"Wow. You did all of this while I was in the shower?" I asked her.

"You'd be surprised what I could do in 20 minutes." She said, not looking up from the magazine. I laughed. I went over to my blow dryer and started to dry my hair. After my hear was finished, I put on my dress.

Trish finally got up off her lazy butt and began to do my hair. When that was done, she worked on my make up.

"Ally! Sit still! I'm gunna mess up if you keep moving!" She yelled at me as I shifted to a different position again for the 5th time.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous!"

"Why? It's your birthday!"

"I don't know! I just am." I told her.

"Are you nervous about what Austin's gunna get you?" She asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe. Why? What is he getting me?" I quickly blurted out. She gave me a look.

"You really expect me to tell you?" Trish laughed. I sighed.

"I guess not."

**After about 10 minutes...**

"Done!" Trish turned my chair around so I faced my mirror. I looked. I looked.

"Amazing." Trish finished for me. I heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in." I replied to the knock, still amazed.

"Oh Ally." My mom gushed. "You look beautiful!"

"I say, it's my best work." Trish said smiling. I got up and hugged them both.

"My baby is growing up!" My mom cried out. I rolled my eyes. "I promised my self I wouldn't cry."

"Mom!" I said, kind of embarassed.

"So are you ready?" I was confused.

"The party doesn't start for," I glanced at the clock. "like 2 hours."

"So? You need to make an entrence. One that screams, 'Hey! It's me Ally D! Let's get this party started!" Trish crossed her arms on her chest. My mom and I both laughed.

We waited until 6:30 to leave the house. Only a few people arrived first, so Trish dragged me to the practice room.

"Seriously Ally. Think about it! You could be all, BAM!" She stroke a pose. "I'm Ally Dawson, Bring on the gifts!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"No Trish. And it's not all about the presents." I assured her.

"It's not?" She asked and tilted her head. I saw the door open behind her and Dez's red haired self popped up from behind it.

"Ally! Happy birthday!" He exclaimed, giving me a hug. I giggled.

"Thanks, Dez." I thanked him. I saw him make a weird face at something behind me, but before I was half way turned around, he grabbed my shoulders and held me in the position I was in before.

"Well, um, we're all waiting for you downstairs." He said before disappearing behind the door again. I looked at Trish and she gave me a nervous smile and shrugged. I walked out the door and looked over the balcony.

Everyone turns and yells,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!" I smile at everyone and carefully make my way down the steps. When I reach the end of the stair case, my cousin Danielle runs over to me and tackles me with a hug.

"Ally! Happy birthday!" She handed me a present. I took it.

"Hey! Thanks. You made it!" I hadn't seen her in 6 months since she was at college in California.

"Duh! I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!" She smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find one of my friends from elementary school.

"Taylor!" I hugged him.

"Happy birthday Bud!" He laughed.

"Thanks."

"So hows you and that Austin guy, you always talked about in elementary?" He asked, smiling and bouncing his brows up and down. I playfully nudged him.

"Nothing! Gosh what is up with people about me and Austin!" I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing going on!"

"Not yet that is." He teased. I waved bye to him and left to look for Trish. She was by the food with Dez.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" They said together.

"Oh, here you go." Trish handed me a small box. "Happy birthday to my bestest friend in the world, for your bestest friend in the entire world! Well, your girl best friend."

I laughed. "Thank you so much!" I hugged her. And speaking of best friends, where's Austin?

I spent 5 minutes trying to look for him, but I couldn't find that blonde anywhere. Where is he? He said he wouldn't be late! I walked up to Dez.

"Hey Dez!"

"Hey-o, Ally-o!" He sang.

"I was wondering, have you seen Austin?"

"He-uh. He called me about 2 minutes ago. He said he might, possibly be a little bit late." I frowned. He said he would be early!

"Oh okay." Over on the stage, my dad tapped the mic, gaining the attention of everybody in the room.

"Okay everybody! Let's get things started! First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming and second, I have prepared a little speech about my little Ally." My dad said into the mic.

"Oh God." I said, embarrassed. My dad cleared his throat.

"Ally, I've watched you grow from a little girl into the young woman you are now. You're not that little girl we all used to see anymore. Your mom and I are so proud of you and what you have accomplished. We are very glad we got to share these memories with you."

"Aww, daddy! I love you!" I hollered from the crowd, still embarassed.

He smiled. "But your mom and I are not the only ones who have watched you grow. Theres one other person that loves you and protects you like we do..." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Austin. Why don't you come out here!" I gasped as I saw him walk out of the practice room. Smiling. What? He was here the whole time? How? We were in the practice room just half an hour ago!

He made his way down the steps, winking at me as he passed by to hop up on the stage.

"Hey Ally." he said cooly. I jumped up on stage and hugged him.

"Dez said you'd be coming later!" I let go of him.

"What? And miss the look on your face?" He smirked and imitated my reaction. I punched him in the arm.

"Jerk."

"Well, Ms. Ally. This jerk, has a little something for you." He smiled and walked over to the mic. "Hey everybody! I'm Austin Moon and I have a song the birthday girl over here!" He gestured over to me.

"You wrote a song for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted something special. Just for you." He replied. I blushed and the crowd went,

"Awww!" I giggled and stepped back.

"Well, dont let me get in your way." I stepped off the stage. Audrey, Andrew, Alex, and Abel**(4)** walked on stage to their instruments.

"This song is to my best friend in the entire world. She always tells me that I'm there for her whenever she needs me. And I'll go to the ends of the Earth for her. And this song tells you all why I'd do anything for her." And with that he winked at me. My cheeks started to burn and I smiled like crazy.

**That's the first part of Ally's birthday! I hoped you like it! Who's ready for Austin's song? What do you think the song will be? **

**(1) Austin&Ally said this in the new episode. I dont own the show. But we all know I wish I did.**

**(2) Audrey is Rydel, Andrew is Riker, Alex is Rocky.**

**(3) R5 says this everytime they perform.**

**(4) Abel would be Ratliff in this story.**

**Review! Review! Review! xoxo **

***Ask me any questions! I'd love to answer them!***


	10. Chapter 10:Everythin About You

**I got a lot of reviews just for the last chapter! YAY! lol Everyone really wanted to hear the song, so I'm posting the next chapter like right now. (: I'm really glad that so many people enjoy the story! BTW I do not own Austin&Ally or the song that I used in the chapter.**

**EClarefan4ever: Great job for guessing the Artist(s). and yes they do have many other wonderful songs lol (:**

**readinghottie16: I'm writing more, well, right now. (:**

**Libby(guest): I am really thankful and greatful that I help you and your family get through something very serious. Your comments did put a smile on my face because I never thought that my story would have a possitive effect a reader's life. I was writing it for fun, but it means so much to me that it actually stands for something more. One of my best friends have been through the same state as you. She eventually grew out of it and I am so happy. I don't know what I would do without her. I greatly hope that you will get through this. Best wishes to you and your family that loves you. 3 xoxo **

**Here's the chapter! **

**Last time: **

"This song is to my best friend in the entire world. She always tells me that I'm there for her whenever she needs me. And I'll go to the ends of the Earth for her. And this song tells you all why I'd do anything for her." I winked at Ally and saw her blush really bad.

**Austin's POV-**

I turned to Abel and gave him a little nod.

"Here we go!" I said into the mic. Abel tapped his drumsticks together and the rest of the band started playing. I waited for the introduction to finish before I sang and began to dance.

**Underlined: Austin singing**

You know I've always got your back, girl,

so let me be the one you come running to,

running to, r r running. I smiled at Ally.

I say this just a matter of fact, girl,

you just call my name,

I'll be coming through,

coming through, I'm c-coming.

On the other side of the world, it dont matter.

I'll be there in 2, I'll be there in 2, I'll be there in 2.

I still feel it every time, it's just something that you do.

Now ask my why I want to.

It's everything about you you you.  I pointed to Ally and walked over to her on stage.

Everything that you do do do.

From the way that we touch, ba-by

to the way that you kiss on me.

It's everything about you you you.

The way you make it feel new new new.

Like every party is just us two. I held up two fingers.

And there's nothing I could point to.

It's everything about you you you

Everything about you you you.

It's everything that you do do do

It's everything about you you you.

Guess I like the way that you smile with your eyes

other guys see it but dont realise that it's m-my lovin

There's something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to

there's nothing funny so we laugh at n-nothing I grinned and shrugged. Ally was dancing to the beat when I looked back at her.

Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow

forget about the clock that's tic tic tickin

I still feel it every time it's just something that you do

now ask me why I want to.

I sang the chorus again and by then Ally was smiling really big and look like she was about to cry.

And you have always been the only one I wanted

and I wanted you to know without you I cant face it 

all we wanna have is fun, but they say that we're so young

let them say what they want.

It's everything about you you you

everything that you do do do

from the way that we touch ba-by

to the way that you kiss on me

its everything about you you you

the way you make it feel new new new

like every party is just us two

and theres nothing I could point to

its eveything about you you you

everything about you you you

everything that you do do do

it's everything about you!**(1)**

I spun around and stopped. The music ended at the same time I placed my foot on the ground. The crowd went crazy, jumping up and down and clapping. I panted and held up the microphone up to my mouth.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!" I told her. She burst into tears and ran up to hug me. I stumbled back a little from the impact.

"Austin, that was amazing! I can't believe that you wrote that for me!" She said. I laughed.

"I was hoping that you'd like it."

"And you wrote it all by yourself!" She smiled at me. I heard Alex and Andrew clear their throats.

"Actually, Alex and Andrew helped." I admitted. Ally giggled and turned to them.

"Thank you guys for helping." Andrew winked at her.

"No problem, Ally."

"Yeah. Austin was yelling at himself in his room, trying to come up with lyrics."

"It took us a while 'cuz Austin has a hard time expressing his feelings." Alex laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"He wanted it to be extremely special and mean something." Andrew told her.

"And why is that?" She asked him. I turned to them.

"Don't say anything!" I mouthed to them, but Audrey didn't see.

"Because, Ally, he lo-" I cut her off, putting my arm around Ally and made us turn around, our backs to my siblings and Abel.

"Okay! No need to hear more of that. Let's party!" I yelled. Ally shrugged and giggled. The rest of the party was really fun. Ally opened all of her presents. Trish gave her a music note bracelet and earrings. Dez got her a picture of all four of us. And I wrote her a song, which was only part one of my gift.

**Ally's POV-**

Austin performed his song for me and when he finished, I nearly tackled him while in tears. It was so sweet! No one ever did anything like that for me, write a song about what they like about me. Today was the best birthday I've ever had.

When it was time for the cake, my dad and Austin's dad came out with a 1 layered cake that was frosted red, decorated with music note, 'A', and pickle-shaped**(wow that sounded wrong)** fondant and had a lit candle with the number 16. Everyone sang happy birthday and I cut the cake. I was handing Austin's piece to him and he smiled. I slid my finger across the top, collecting some frosting and put it on Austin's nose. The whole room burst into laughter. Austin smirked and copied what I did to him and put frosting on my nose. I cleaned it off with my finger and ate the frosting.

The rest of the night was pretty fun, also. I got a music note bracelet and earrings from Trish. A picture frame with a picture of the four of us when we all went down to the beach in 2nd grade. And Austin, well he gave me the best song ever.

Well, all good things come to an end. The expiration date on this event was 10:30. When the time came, everyone said their last 'happy birthday's to me and left. My parents went to put all the extra food, decorations and my gifts in the car and stayed outside to talk to Austin's parents and some other friends. Austin and I were cleaning up the floor and popping all of the ballons. We cleaned for about hour. When we were done, we stayed in the store for a while longer.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Austin." I told him as I sweeped the remaining the confetti into one pile.

"No problem! Like I said in the song, you just call my name and I'll be coming through." He smiled at me. I giggled.

"Haha. I know." I glanced at the clock. "We should probably get home. It's 1 AM already."

"Yeah. Come one. My truck's in the back." He said taking out his keys.

"Okay. Let me just get my bag." I climed the stairs and went into the practice room. I grabbed my bag and sighed happily. I jogged back down and went to Austin's car.

We started driving and Austin turned on the radio. I sang along to the song and Austin looked at me, smiling. After that, he sang along with me, too. I giggled. I looked out the window and saw our street sign as we passed it. I sat up and turned to Austin.

"Uh, Austin?" I said.

"Yo!" He replied still looking straight ahead.

"You kinda passed our street..."

"I know." I shot him a confused look.

"Then where are we going?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Somewhere."

"What place is open at 1 in the morning?" I insisted. Austin smirked.

"Trust me! This place never closes. You'll love it! It'll be the best surprise ever!" He assured me. I looked at him, skeptically.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I might trust you too much." I laughed. "Come on! Just tell me!"

"Relax! Just wait." He laughed. I groaned.

"Ugh! Fine!" I yawned. I suddenly i felt really tired, so I closed my eyes. I shifted to be more comfortable then I felt Austin's free hand on my back and begin to move up and down. **(he was rubbing her back, just in case you got the wrong idea [; ) **I smiled andI fell asleep after a few minutes.

**Fin! Well for this chapter at least. There's still a lot in store for Austin & Ally. Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Or ask a question! Review Review Review!**

**(1) I do not own this song. It's called Everything About You by One Direction. I thought it fit to what Austin said before he started singing. And it's a really sweet song.**

**That's it for today! Love you all! Oh and Auslly will happen soon. Very. Soon. (;**

**P.S. Anyone else extremely excited for the new Austin&Ally episode? I AM! Hoping there's Auslly moments!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: That Old Pond

**First I'd like to say thank you to all the readers! I just realized how many people have read/viewed it! I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! I love you all! xxx**

**Who else saw the new Austin&Ally last night? I did! SO many Auslly moments! i.e. Austin & Ally wanted to be alone and got mad everytime that Trish and Dez( there were a few Trez moments too! I don't want to give any spoilers though.) If you haven't watched it, watch it! lol just kidding you don't have too. But I'm so pissed that the next one comes out on August 19! That's a month! A MONTH! I CAN'T WAIT A MONTH! That episode is the Successes & Setbacks one! The one with the kiss! I MUST HAVE AUSLLY NOW! excuse me while I cry in my little corner. Alone. *walks to a corner and cries***

**So I've been trying to figure out what I should write after Ally's Song is finished. I put up a poll and I really hope that you guys will help me out here by voting which idea do you like the best. **

**Okay now onto the story! It's time to find out where Austin is taking Ally at, what, 1 in the morning? This was one of my favorite chapters that I wrote. I hope you like it too! I bet you will... (;**

**Austin's POV-**

I drove about 5 miles from our houses and turned the wheel as we entered the place I was taking Ally. After parking the car, I glanced over to Ally. She was still sleeping. I smiled. _She's gunna love this._

I carefully shook her away. She shifted over, but didn't open her eyes.

"Ally." I said her name softly. "Ally!" She finally woke up and stretched.

"Huh? What?" She looked around.

"We're here." I told her. I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Uh, where exactly is _here_?" She asked.

I smiled. "You'll see." I got out of the car and closed the door. I noticed that Ally didn't get out. I walked over to her and she rolled down the window. I tilted my head.

"Alls, you can't find out where we are unless you get out of the car." I said making a point. She groaned.

"Austin!" She whined. "It's two in the morning!" I opened the door and knelt down.

"Stop whining! We're just gunna take a walk and then I'll drive us home." I offered my hand. She looked at it for a few seconds, so I broke out my puppy dog face. Her eyes widened. I knew she couldn't resist the face. She tried to avoid it, but finally gave in.

"Oh. Fine!" She blurted out.

"Yes!" I grabbed her hand and jumped up. When she was fully out of the car, she looked around. I saw her jaw drop.

"No. Way." She managed to say. "This. This isn't where I we are."

"Yup. The old pond we used to ride our bikes to." I informed her. She was almost in tears.

"I-I can't believe it-it's still here!" She stuttered. I hugged her.

"C'mon. Let's go walk around." Ally nodded her head and we started to walk. We passed by a tree that a tree that had a swing we put up when she was 12 and I was 14. Ally sat down and I pushed her gently. She started giggling and it reminded me of the memories we had at this pond. I remember Ally in her little dress and her hair in a high ponytail. I smiled at her when she turned her head to look at me.

"Austin look!" She pointed to upside down creek beds. I laughed.

"Those are the ones we flipped over." Ally walked over to a rock.

"It's still here." She said quietly. I turned around and walked over her.

"What's still here Alls?" I asked her. She moved aside and gestured to a rock that had our names carved on them.

"Wow. I still remember that day."

**-Flashback-**

My legs were getting really tired from trying to keep up with Ally. Dang! That girl can pedal fast!

"Ally! Wait up!" I hollered out to her. She was way ahead of me.

"Hurry up!" She yelled back over her shoulder. I sighed and continued to push the pedals. We rode into this small park a few miles from our houses. I was still catching up when Ally stopped and parked her bike by an old tree with a big boulder next to it. Then she sat down on a tree trunk that fell from a storm a few years ago I'm guessing.

"There. Perfect." She sighed happily. I finally caught up to her and did the same as her.

"How. Do you. Pedal. That fast?" I asked her, still trying to catch my breath. "And why are we here?"

"To think." She replied simply. I looked at her confused.

"About what?"

"Us..." She said slowly. I stiffened a little bit.

"What about us? Is it because of our dads making fun of us growing up and dating?" She didn't say anything. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gator! That's a few years away! We don't have to think about stuff like that now." I assured her. She got up and quickly spun around to face me.

"That's just it! A few years from now! What if something bad happens and we won't be best friends anymore?" She looked really worried about this. I took her hand and made her look in my eyes.

"Ally. We will ALWAYS be best friends! No matter what happens. I will always be there for you and I know we'll be best friends until we turn old!" She smiled at me.

"Promise?"

I gave her a _Are you really doubting me? _look. I took her other hand.

"Promise." I let go of her hands and picked up a rock and went over to the boulder and started scraping. Ally walked over and looked at what I was doing.

"Um, Austin, what are you doing?"

"Carving our names into this rock."

"Um, why?" she asked.

"Well, as long as our names are on this rock, we'll always be best friends." I continued to carve my name and once I finished, I started on Ally's name. Ally watched me and her smile grew with every letter I finished.

"There." I sighed. "Done." I stood back, admiring what was written on the rock.

_Austin & Ally_

_ Best Friends 'Til the End _

"Now it's litterally written in stone." Ally giggled.

"It's perfect." She rested her head on my shoulder.

**-End of Flashback-**

"And we're still best friends because our names are still there." I winked at her causing her to blush. We both stared into each others eyes. So many things were running threw my head and I thought it'd be the perfect time to lean in.

**Ally's POV- **

"And we're still best friends because our names are still there." Austin winked at me. I thought it was amazing that after all these years, those 8 words are still there, as if they were just carved in. I loved the fact that Austin took me back to the place where we had so many memories and it was like we travelled back in time. I was smiling the whole time. From when I got out of the car to seeing the boulder.

It made me so happy that Austin brought me back here. I seriously thought they closed this place down years ago. I sighed happily. I laid my head on Austin shoulder, which I usually couldn't reach but since we were now sitting on the log I was able to do that.

Austin has done so many great things for me and not just today. All throughout the years. He has been my best friend and has had my back everyday. I finally realize that Dallas was just a crush. Nothing like how I feel about Austin. Austin is just so real. He cares about me and Dallas just played me like a game of Temple Run**(1)**. Yes I admit it. I love my best friend, Austin Monica Moon. I giggled to myself. I still can't get over the whole middle name thing.

"Ally?" I hear Austin say to me, his voice was soft. I pick my head up and look at him. Into those brown eyes that still sparkle like they used to back when we were kids.

"Yeah?" I replied. He started to lean in and my heart suddenly began to beat a mile a minute. _Is he really going to kiss me? Oh God, I hope he does! Wait! What am I doing thinking? Lean in Ally!_ I listened to myself and leaned in. Our lips were centimeters apart when he closed the remaining space between us. And let me tell you. It felt amazing! Like a million fireworks were exploding. Like I found my missing piece.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my face with his hands. I felt him smile and could tell he has wanted to do that for a long time. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before pulling apart for air. I automatically smiled and he placed his forehead against mine.

"Wow." I said. He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Austin admits. I giggled.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." I was still smiling.

Austin smirks. I look up at him, confused.

"What?"

"Our dads."

"Oh yeah." I forgot about what our dads' have always said.

"They're gunna flip out." He laughed. I nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah Alls?" He replied. I kissed him again, a little shorter than last time, but still as passionately.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too, Ally. I always have. I always will." I blushed and he leaned in to kiss me again. I smiled this time and kissed him back. I pulled away and said,

"I think we should get home now. My parents are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah." He agreed. He took my hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

We walked back to his car, hand-in-hand. During the ride home, I couldn't stop smiling at Austin and my gaze kept switching from him and our hands, which were still locked together.

**YES! FINALLY! Auslly is together! At last! Told you that it was a good chapter! Duh! lol so please Review and Tell me what you think!**

**(1) Like a lot of people, I was addicted to Temple Run for a while. My highest score was I think 5 million? Yeah. But I don't own the game.**

**Also! It would be great if you took a look at my poll and help me decide which story I should write next! i kinda wrote a chapter of one of the choices already cuz i had a really good idea, but i'll just wait to see which one you guys like.**

**Review! Vote! Or Ask a Question! I'd love either one!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Telling Them

**Guys I am so sorry for not posting! I was going to post yesterday, but there was a storm here and it messed up our wifi. But here's the next chapter! Thank you to all of you that reviewed for the last chapter! And did anyone else notice that the newest song from Austin&Ally, the Vacation song (Na Na Na, ha weird One Direction has a song called Na Na Na) anyways the first line of the song is "Summer love hangin' in the air."? SUMMER FRICKING LOVE! hehe sorry. I just noticed that.**

**Okay so since a lot of people were commenting about the new Austin&Ally coming in August and asking quesitons. So this is what I've heard/read about it.**

** Austin gets a record deal or something like that, but his parents think that he isnt ready for it. Austin gets really upset. So Ally comes to the rescue and tries to convice them, which she eventually does. Austin is really happy and thanks Ally. He also kisses on the cheek. The first offical Auslly kiss (even though it's only the cheek.) I know we all wish it was full on lip on lip action, but dont worry that will happen later, hopefully. This is the episode where we finally meet Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi.**

**Now thats just I've heard about it. I do not know if it's true or not. Please do not get mad at me if I'm wrong. I've seen the episode list of season two up to episode 7 and let me tell you! I can NOT Flipping wait for season two! One episode is called Girlfriends & Girl Friends. *Fangirling* And I haven't seen any sign of Cassidy coming back yet in Season 2.**

**Okay enough rambling, hehe sorry about that, Chapter 12 (i think) is here!**

**Chapter 12-**

**Austin's POV-**

Ally and I have been going out for 2 weeks now. Thankfully, she saved me the embarassing and awkward 'Will you be my girlfriend?'. We haven't told our parents yet, but Trish and Dez know. We haven't exactly figured out a way to tell them. I know. I know. You're thinking just go ahead and tell them. They are going to find out anyway and plus they predicted that this would happen. But it's actually not that simple.

Ally and I walked over to Sonic Boom after our date at the beach earlier. For once, her dad was beind the register and helping out a customer. Ally shot me a look and I nodded. We let go of each other's hands and headed over to sit on the bench by the baby grand. We tried to get past her dad discretely, but he was done aiding the guy and turned around and that's when he saw us.

"Hey lovebirds!" Mr. Dawson chirped. Me and Ally stiffened. _Uh oh. How did-_

"Dad!" Ally groaned. "How long are you going to keep teasing us about that?"

"Until it actually happens." He replied simply. Great.

"Well, it just so happens that-" I cut her off. We can't tell him yet.

"That we are going up to the practice room!" I laughed nervously. "A ha ha. See ya later Mr. Dawson." I took Ally's arm and waved to him. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay?" He gave an unsure wave.

When we got to the practice room, I quickly shut the door behind me. As I turned around, Ally had her arms folded across her chest.

"Why didn't you let me tell him?" She asked.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me tell my dad that we were dating?" She said. "Aren't you tired of them making fun of us about this? After all these years?" I shook my head.

"Not to worry. I'm tired of it all right. But I just think that we should tell ALL of them together. Not seperately. You know. To avoid the awkwardness everytime." I admitted. Ally sighed.

"Okay. Okay. But how?" I thought for a moment. Then the idea hit me.

"Oh! What if we had a dinner night?" I suggested.

"You mean, like the ones we had when we were little?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" I could tell she wasn't so sure about this, so I had to convince her. "C'mon, Alls! Just like old times! Literally."

"Alright fine. I guess we could do that." I smiled. She turned and walked over to the piano. She played a single note before turning back to me. "But where are we going to have it?"

"That's easy! My house!" I said. She smiled.

"Great. So we tell everybody then?" I nodded. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I started to lean in. Ally giggled and leaned in too. I closed the gap and pressed my lips against Ally's. Everytime I kiss her, I always feel the same sparks I felt the first time I kissed her. She smiled against my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms made their way around my neck and I pulled her closer. Our lips moved together and everything in the world disappeared.

Then we heard the door knob jiggle and begin to turn. We quickly pulled apart, acting like nothing was happening and Ally's dad came into the room. His gaze traveled from me to Ally. There was a moment of awkward silence. It was like you could feel it in the air.

"So, uh. Mr. Dawson-" I said, trying to get rid of the silence.

"Austin, we're all grown-ups here." Then he looked at Ally. "Well most of us." Ally stuck her tongue out at her dad and he laughed. He looked back at me. "Call me Lester."

I nodded, not wanting to call him that because it would feel weird. "So, Mr.-" He looked at me. "I mean, Lester. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner, like we used to do back when Ally and I were little kids."

He smiled. "Of course, Austin! We'd love to! May I ask, is there a special occasion?"

I panicked. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Luckily, Ally had an excuse.

"No reason. It's just something that Austin and I have missed doing, you know?" She let out a small smile. Mr. Dawson shrugged.

"Okay. Just tell us when." He seemed to buy it. I gave a sigh of relief.

"How about Friday?" I asked. He thought for a second before nodding.

"Sounds great." Then he left the room. I turned to Ally and smiled.

"Now. Where were we?" I said slyly. She giggled.

"I think we were right," She kissed me. "There." She smiled.

"Fantastic." I wrapped my arms around her again and she placed her arms around my neck. I leaned in, as did she. Again, I felt those fireworks and sparks. I pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go.

**Friday...**

It's now Friday and my mom went into a baking and cooking frenzy. Which is what she usually did whenever we did this.

I was getting ready in my room. I buttoned down my plaid long-sleeved shirt and looked in the mirror.

"You can do this." I said to myself. "You. Can do this."

"Are you finally going to tell mom and dad that you and Ally are dating?" A voice said behind me. I jumped to see Audrey and the rest of my siblings standing in the doorway.

"I, uh," I rubbed the back of my neck. Andrew smirked and came into my room.

"Dude, we've known about you and Ally for a while now." Alex said. _What? How?_

"It was kind of obvious." Anthony **(Ryland in this story)** remarked. I raised my eyebrows.

"The way that you've been talking about her. How you dress a lot nicer whenever you're going 'out' to hang with Ally. And how you shower more often." Audrey added. I stood there, shocked.

"Hey! I always shower and what do you mean 'dress a lot nicer'?" I said to them, slightly offended.

"I don't mean it in a bad way." Audrey raised her hands in surrender. I sighed.

"Okay. Just don't tell them! Me and Ally want to do this together." I told them. They all nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll leave that to you and Ally." Andrew said, who was sitting on my bed. I thanked them. I was glad to have siblings like them. We were close enough that secrets weren't very common.

Just then the doorbell rang.

**Ally's POV-**

As I was getting ready, my sister, Jennifer **(a.k.a. Vanessa)**, came into my room. I turned to find her sitting on my bed.

"Oh, hey!" I said, combing my hair.

"You look really cute!" she said. I was wearing a yellow sundress. The skirt was layered down to a little below my knees. "Are you and Austin finally going to tell mom and dad about you two?"

I looked at my sister shocked. How did she know that?

"I'm your sister. I know things." She smiled.

"Woah, are you reading my mind?" I asked her. She laughed. My mom knocked on the door.

"Are you girls ready?" She asked us. We both nodded and all of us headed downstairs, where we found our dad by the door, keys in hand. He gave us one quick look and smiled.

"Shall we, my lovely ladies?" My mom gave him a kiss on the cheek. My sister and I looked at each other and made grossed out looks. We laughed together and the four of us climbed into the car.

10 minutes later, my dad pulled up to Austin's driveway. I suddenly got a surge of butterflies in my stomach. Here we go. I came out of the car and I guess I was shaking when Jennifer touched my arm.

"Hey. It's gunna be okay." She comforted me. "You can do this. Plus, you have Austin." I smiled at her and I took a deep breath. We walked up to the door and I pressed the door bell. I heard feet stomp the stairs and the lock on the door clicked and the knob twisted. It was Mr. Moon that opened the door.

"Glad you all could make it!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up in the air. I smiled and hugged him quickly. The rest of my family followed me and we all gathered in the living room. Their house hasn't change much since the last time I was here. The only thing that has changed are the pictures. Some were never switched, but there were more up to date pictures of Austin and his siblings. Mrs. Moon came from the kitchen and she apologized that dinner was running a little late.

"Don't worry about it, Mimi. It's perfectly alright." My mom told her. The two of them went back into the kitchen and started chatting, while my dad and Mr. Moon sat down on the couch and started discussing the basketball game yesterday. Austin came by my side and pulled me over by the stairs and pecked me on the lips without anyone seeing.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"Me too." I looked around. "At least we don't have to tell as many people as we thought." I faced him.

"Why is that?"

"My brothers and sister already know." I sighed and smiled.

"Jennifer already knows too." His eyebrows lifted, surprised.

"Really?" I nodded. Audrey came down the stairs and pushed Austin away to hug me. I was caught off guard a little and stumbled back.

"Congradulations!" She gushed. Anthony came behind her.

"Yeah. It's about time." He said. I laughed. We talked for a few minutes when Mrs. Moon announced that dinner was ready. We sat down in the Moon's dining room. They only used the dining room during holidays, parties or whenever we came over since they had a long table there. My dad sat at one end and Mr. Moon sat on the other side. I sat next to Jennifer and Audrey and across from Austin.

We began to eat and the normal conversation started. It led from sports, to the band to Austin graduating soon.

"So Austin, what college are you hoping to get into?" My mother asked him.

"I was really hoping Julliard." I was surprised. Julliard is a tough school to get into. But I was also sad. Julliard was New York **(I think)**, that's really far from here. Austin's dad, went on with the conversation with saying that music a waste of time, as usual, but this time he ended it with,

"But if that is what you want and makes you happy, I fully support you." He said to Austin. He smiled.

"Thank you, dad." He said. I could tell he was happy, his dad typically disagrees with Austin on his choices that revolve around music. I cleared my throat and Austin looked at me. He knew what I was thinking and nodded. I nodded back. _Oh God, Here we go. I'm so nervous._

"Um, excuse me everyone." Austin cleared his throat and stood up. I followed him and stood up as well. "We have a little announcement." I took over this time.

"We, um." I started, everyone turned their attention to us. I took a deep breath. "Austin and I are-" All of a sudden, my dad shot up in the air.

"Ha! Yes! I win! Pay up, Mike!" My dad yelled. Mr. Moon rolled his eyes and handed my dad, I think about $20. My jaw dropped and everyone stared at my dad and Mr. Moon as if they were crazy psycos, which they probably were.

"Dad!" I said.

"What?" He shrugged.

"You made a bet on us?" Austin asked him. My dad smiled a little.

"Well-" He started, but my mom slapped his arm.

"Lester!" she was shocked as well.

"Sorry! But Mike didn't actually think it would happen, yet I did!" He said. He turned to me and Austin. "Considering how you two look and act around each other." I blushed and Austin turned a shade of pink as well.

"Well, I'm just glad to know that you two are happy together." His mom said. I smiled at her. And we were.

**Wellll, who saw that coming? lol their dads made a bet on them! And their siblings already knew! Man their good! Siblings these days. Anyways, everyone now knows that Austin&Ally are together and they are strong enough not to let anyone come between them...right?**

**That's it for now! Review review review please! (or ask a question!)**

**xoxo**


	13. New Story Preview Not a chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is a preview of a story I'm thinking about writing. It's still Auslly and maybe a little bit of Trez. Tell me if you like it!**

**Title: ****Love or Just Another Cover Story**

**Summary: Austin Moon's manager tells him to take a break from all of the cameras for a while, considering his face is plastered on every magazine with some not so nice captions. Not to mention the fact that the pictures show him with a series of different girls. So, Austin decides to visit some friends back in his hometown of Miami, Florida. There he meets Ally Dawson, who is not such a big fan of a certain blonde. But being the charming guy he is, Ally falls for him and he may possibly, maybe, sorta has fallen for her too. But drama happens and things turn ugly. Ally starts to question where what she has with Austin is really love or is she just another one of his cover stories?**

**(Told in Author's POV, but character thoughts can still be heard/read)**

**I do not own Austin&Ally, unfortunately.**

"Austin. What is this?" asks the manager of the one and only Austin Moon, the ladies man of the music industry. She was holding up a magazine plastered with a picture of Austin and some random girl at a party. In big letters, the headline read,

_**'LADIES MAN AUSTIN MOON AT IT AGAIN? PARTYING ALL NIGHt, WASTED & TAKING AWAY SOMETHING FROM ANOTHER GIRL!'**_

"Uh, Lacey, that's called a magazine!" Austin replies, knowingly. Lacey rolls her eyes.

"I know what it is, Austin! I meant what was on it! Why are you on the cover? Again!" Lacey questions. Austin straightens up in his chair and shrugs his shoulders.

"I thought you said that being on the cover of a magazine was a good thing?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing when you're being commented positively! Not when you are caught at a party, dirty dancing with some random chick and drunk!" She shoots back at him. Austin gives her a confused look. He might be a world famous rockstar, but Austin can sometimes be clueless.

"Austin, you can't keep doing this!" She says. "Do you know how bad this is for your career?" Lacey looks at him all concerned. Austin doesn't say anything. He only avoids eye contact by looking down. Lacey gives a sigh. "I've been thinking about this for a while now." She begins to say. "I think you should take a break from performing and singing for a bit." He jumps up from his seat.

"What? Why?" His eyes were wide. She walks over to him.

"Because, Austin, for the past few months you've been pictured at bars, clubs, parties and other places with a different girl everytime!" She says.

"But they were all just dates and most of the time, nothing too bad happened!" He explains. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure nothing did happen! But, this is the paparazzi we are talking about! They're all vultures waiting for the chance to attack for some decent money! And due to that, people are starting to talk and it could possibly stop you from getting that record deal!" Lacey informs him. Austin sighes, knowing that it was true.

"I guess you're right." He nods. "But where am I supposed to go?"

Lacey thinks for a moment, then her face lighes up. She snaps her fingers. "I got it! Didn't you say that you wanted to go back to Miami and spend time with some of your old friends?" She asks him. He nods.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" He admits. Lacey smiles and starts arranging Austin's trip. Austin grabs his iPhone and calls his best friend, Dez.

"Oh-lo." Austin rolls his eyes. Typical Dez. He laughs.

"Hey buddy!"

"Austin! Hey whattup?"

"Just calling to let you know that I'm coming to Miami for a little vacation in a week or 2." Ausitn hears the phone drop and Dez running around his room. "Um. Dez. You still there?"

Dez picks up his phone and sighs. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm here."

"Great! So would you mind if I stayed at your place then?" Austin asks. He hears his best friend scoff.

"Well duh, I wouldn't mind!" He says.

"Thanks buddy!" Austin laughs.

"No problem." Lacey comes back into the room and motions Austin to hang up the phone.

"Oh I gotta go. See ya soon!" He says into the phone.

"K. Bye Austin!" Dez answers. Austin hangs up and walks with Lacey to start preparing for his trip.

(Page Break)

Ally puts down the magazine she was reading on the counter in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom.

"Ugh. This Austin Moon guy is really getting on my nerves." She tells her Latina best friend, Trish. Trish makes her eyebrows lift up.

"I know right! For the past few months, he's been seen at clubs and parties, wither making out with a slut or all drunk and grinding with another girl." She shakes her head in disappointment.

'It's completely disgusting!" Ally adds. She slips through the pages when a fiery red-head enters the store. A camera in hand and his signature backpack with what seems to have everything in it, on his-well back.

"Hello ladies!" He greets the two girls.

"Hi Dez!" Ally replies, not taking her eyes off the page she was currently reading.

"What's up Freckles!" Trish teases Dez about his appearance a lot. Whether it's his freckles, or his outfit, or his clown shoes.

"Must you call me that?" He asks her.

"Hmm..." She places her finger on her chin. "That would be a yes!" Dez rolls his eyes.

"Anyways! I came by to tell you guys, my best friend is coming to Miami in about a week." the Ginger **(I have nothing against red-heads)** informs them. Ally looks up.

"Oh you mean the one that moved to California?" She asks, putting away the magazine.

"Yup!" He makes a popping sound when he said the letter 'p'.

"Cool! We finally get to meet him!" Trish exclaims. Ally nods in agreement.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." Ally sighs and walks over to the cash register.

"Me too. I just got an email from my boss at that Pirate party store. Appearantly, you can't slice the birthday kid's cake with your plastic hook." Trish says getting up from the piano bench.

"Matey Mike's Marvelous Mates?" Ally asks the petite Latina. Dez jumps up and down.

"I love that place!" He continues to jump up and down. Then he stops when he sees the weirded out facial expressions of Ally and Trish. "What?" He asks casually.

"Nothing. Nothing." They both say. Trish says bye to her best friend and the strange red-head and leaves.

"Hey Dez! What's your friend like?" Ally turns to Dez, who was looking through footage on his camera.

"Oh. You'll love him! He is really into music, like you! And he can play just about any instrument." He tells her. Ally smiles with excitement. She finally gets to meet this friend Dez has known since kindergarten.

**So what do you think? Like it? Should I make into a story? I have 2 more ideas, but I haven't made a preview chapter for them. You can see what they are called/about on my poll! Please vote or review for this one! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13:The Slamming of Doors

**Thank you to everyone that helped me out with the new story idea was thinking about! It's my first choice for the next story once Ally's Song is done. Who else saw the TCAs last night? Laura and Vanessa looked gorgeous! and One Direction won 3 awards on their anniversary! That one's for the history books! I am so proud of them! Today here in the US it's FINALLY July 23rd so me and my best friend are waiting for 8:22 tonight.**

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter because I just don't like it when Austin&Ally have an argument I just cant do it! lol (yes SPOILER ALERT: There will be some yelling between them, sadly. Sorry it says that they had a fight in the song...but knowing Austin&Ally they cant really last being mad at each other.) **

**OHH OHH! For those of you that haven't heard yet... are you ready for this? You ready? You ready! the Austin&Ally SOUNDTRACK comes out in September! (September 11th! weird date but who cares!) I AM SUPER EXCITED! I WAS LITTERALLY FREAKING OUT! I had a little heart attack! It has all the songs we've heard, 2 more that will be in the next 2 episodes in the season (it ends in September and Season 2 starts in October, my birthday month!) and 2 bonas tracks by no other than R5! it's kinda weird how I know all of this already, hahaha! But i hope you guys enjoyed the news you have just recieved ;D**

**I do not, unfortunately, own Austin&Ally.**

**Now to the chapter!**

**Ally's POV-**

After we finished the dinner, everyone moved to the living room to catch up on the latest news and such. Austin took me up to his room.

"Well that went well." He sighed. I nodded and laughed.

"And pretty weird. I mean our dad's made a bet." He chuckled. I walked over and sat down on his bed. Austin smiled and sat down beside me.

"But I don't think this dinner could have gotten any better." He said. I looked into his eyes, and he did the same thing.

"I think it can get better." I winked at him. He got the hint and leaned in. I giggled before our lips connected. Everytime they touch I feel the exact same sparks as I did the first time. I smiled into the kiss.

"Ally, can I tell you something?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Of course, Austin!" I nodded. He sighed.

"I just wanted you to know that I've had a crush on you since we were kids." He said. He blushed a little bit. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww. you're so adorable when you blush! And how come you never told me?" I tilted my head. Austin shrugged and made his lips move to the side of his mouth.

"I guess I was just scared that you'd laugh or something. And I really did want to kiss you back then. Remember, that dare?" He asked me. I grinned.

"Yeah. I remember."

"Why did you run away?"

"I really don't know. I guess I wasn't really prepared for that. I wasn't expecting it." I admitted. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "But it doesn't matter now. Because we're together and I couldn't have asked for anything more." I smiled. He kissed my forhead.

"Neither could I. You are beautiful, incredible, talented, caring and-and." He sighed. "God! You are so amazing that I can't even find words that are able to describe you perfectly!" I giggled.

"Aw. You're so sweet! I love you so much, Austin. You have been there for me, you are talented, amazing and words can't even describe how I feel." I hugged him tightly.

"When ever I picture the perfect girlfriend, I think of you." He said into my hair. I blushed like crazy, although he didn't see. We walked back downstairs and found everyone watching a movie. So me and Austin decided to take a walk outside since it completely dark yet and we had an early dinner.

Austin and I were walking hand in hand, when we ran into his friends. They saw Austin and nodded him a 'Sup?' but then they saw me and started smirking for who knows why. I raised my eyebrow. Austin let go of my hand and put it on my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"What was that?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. I was reluctant to let it go, but I finally gave up after a few minutes. We passed his friends and headed for a little park down the block. I sat down on the bench and Austin sat right next to me. He moved his arm around my shoulder, like they do in those movies where the guy pretend to yawn but 'ends' up wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we stared at the sunset.

"Ally?" He broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I hummed. He took a deep breath.

"Are you mad about what happened back there?"

I thought for a second. "No. I just want to know why they were smirking and laughing."

"Well..." He began. I looked up at him and took my head off his shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I haven't exactly told them about us yet." He admitted. I was beyond shocked. And maybe a little mad.

"What? Why?" I asked him, hinting a bit of anger in my voice.

"Everytime I try to tell them, they never give me the time to finish." He looked down. I relaxed after he said that. I thought he was going to say that he was embarassed of me.

"Oh. I thought you were gunna say that you were embarassed of me." I told him.

"Ally, I would never be embarassed of you! I love you! And I always will." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled.

"I love you, too Austin." We continued to watch the sun until it disappeared behind the horizon. It was pretty quiet, then my phone rang and it made me jump. Austin chuckled a little bit. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Ally?" Jennifer answered back.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"We're leaving Austin's house now. Where are you guys?" She asked me. I told her that we were at the park about 2 blocks down.

"Oh. Okay, do you want us to pick you up?" I looked over at Austin.

"I could walk you home. There's a shortcut that I used when I wanted to come over to your house. It's close by." He whispered. I nodded and smiled.

"Austin said he'll walk me home." I said. I heard her tell our parents over the phone.

"They said okay. Well, see you at home!" She said and then hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and Austin got up. He offered me a hand. I grinned and gladly accepted it.

We walked for about 5 minutes, when Austin stopped and looked down both sides of the road, checking for cars. It was all clear, when Austin's friends popped up again. They started laughing again and I clenched Austin's hand. He turned his head to me and saw that I was getting annoyed.

"Hey, Austin! Why didn't you come with us to the party?" One of them said, obviously he had a little too much to drink.

"Sorry, guys. But I was busy tonight." I smiled, it was touching that he chose the dinner instead of getting drunk at someone's party.

"Who's this little cutie?" Another said, eying me up and down. I looked at him, disgusted and Austin stepped in front of me.

"This is Ally. The girl I was trying to tell you guys about?" He said to them, trying to make them remember. But unfortunately, they were too numb to even try.

"Nope." The third one said, bluntly. The others agreed and nodded their heads.

"The only girl you mentioned was Cassidy." _Cassidy? The new waitress at the Melody Diner? Why was he talking about her?_

"Yeah, you said she was looking all hot yesterday. And you gave her your number when you got up to pay. Oh you also sang that one song you wrote. I think it went like, 'It's everything about you you you, everything that you do do do' or something like that." _What. The. Hell. He fucking sang the song he wrote for my birthday to her? _How come Austin wasn't saying anything?

"And you were making googly eyes at her in class this morning."_ That's it. I'm so done here. _I let go of Austin's hand and crossed the street. I heared Austin's friends whistle at me and I rolled my eyes. I was in front of my house, when Austin showed up jogging towards me.

"Ally? Why'd you leave?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I began walking up my driveway, then Austin grabbed my arm.

"Ow! Austin! What the hell?" I whisper shouted. He stared into my eyes.

"Ally. What's wrong?" He asked. I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing." But he didn't believe me. He let go and stepped closer to me. I stepped back.

"Come on, Ally. I've known you since we were kids. What's wrong?"

"Is it true?" I finally gave in and asked him. He looked confused.

"Is what true?" I gave him a 'duh' look.

"What they said! You flirting with Cassidy! Giving her your number! Calling her hot!" I was yelling by now. "I mean, What the hell Austin!" I was staring into his eyes now.

"It wasn't like that." He said, now he wasn't making eye contact.

"Oh it wasn't? Then what was it like?" I yelled. He didn't answer. "That's what I thought." I scoffed at him. By now I was so pissed off. I walked up my steps on the porch.

"Ally, you're being ridiculous!" He called out, following me.

"Oh am I?" I questioned, quite loudly too. "YOU were being ridiculous by not just telling you're friends that we're dating!"

"I TRIED!" He yelled back at me. I was shocked because Austin never yells at me. "Couldn't you tell that I was trying back there?"

"Yes I could. But you never denied any of the things they said after you 'tried'" I shot back at him.

"GOD, ALLY!" He threw his hands up in the air. "You are acting like little kid!"

"And you're acting like a jerk!" I shouted. "Oh and why did you sang the song that YOU wrote for MY birthday to her? Huh? I thought it was just for me?"

"I couldn't think of any other song, okay?" He shouted. my eyes grew wide, with tears on the brink of falling.

"Oh. So you DID sing it to her?" I had caught him.

"Ally, I didn't-" He started.

"No! Of course you didn't!" I said sarcastically. "You know, what? Just leave. I'm done here." I turned around.

"What do you mean you're done?" He took my hand. He sounded a little nervous. I really hated to do this, but I couldn't take any more of this and I yanked my hand from his grasp.

"Done with this. The arguement. This relationship. Done with you. Just leave Austin." I opened my door and slammed it before he could say anything. I let me tears fall and Jennifer came from the kitchen.

"Hey! I heard voices from behind the door and thought-" She looked up at me. I quickly wiped my tears away. "What's wrong? What happened?" I told her everything and she rubbed my back.

"Aww. The first heartbreak is always the worst." She comforted me. I sighed.

"So where's mom and dad?" I asked her.

"They went to bed early. Mom has a meeting early tomorrow and Dad has to pick up some boxes with new instruments in them." I nodded. I stayed up with Jennifer watching a movie, it was a comedy and it made me forget about the whole fight with Austin. Around 11, I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I was taking the make up I had on, when I saw a picture of me and Austin we took at a birthday party 7 years ago. I smiled and felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"Why can't things be simple like they used to?" I asked myself before climbing into bed.

The next morning, I felt terrible. I had a dream about Austin and I guess I was crying in my sleep. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a cold shower and got dressed. When I walked into the kitchen, only Jennifer was there.

"Did mom and dad leave already?" I asked her. She nodded and handed me a plate with eggs, bacon and toast. I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk. I sat back down and started eating. I looked up and saw Jennifer looking out the window.

"Hey you know you're fight with Austin?" She said, still looking out the window. I swallowed the food.  
"Don't remind me." I said. She took a sip from her cup, most likely coffee.

"And you told him to leave?" She continued the conversation, ignoring what I just said.

"Yeah." I sighed. I picked up my glass and began to drink the milk.

"Well, he's still outside." I spit all of the milk that was in my mouth and walked over to where Jennifer was. She didn't even notice the whole mess of milk on the table.

I looked out the window and sure enough, a certain blonde was sitting on the grass outside my house.

**Aww! They fight! It was pretty intense. But what do you think of Austin staying outside the whole night, when Ally told him to leave?**

**Okay so for my other story, I'm going to upload the first chapter, which was the preview, with a little bit more added to it. I might post the next chapter to that maybe tomorrow or on Wednesday.**

**Review please! Review! Review! I'd love to see what you think! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14: You Stayed Outside?

**Woo! Chapter 14? I think. Thank you for all your reviews! 100 Reviews! WOOHOO! I'm very happy that so many people would take the time and review! It means so much to me! Thank you, again. **

**I really have no news on the actual show, so yeah...**

**Frenchie12****: Really? Aww! That's really sweet of him! haha kinda weird how it happened to Austin&Ally in the story too, haha oh well (:**

**R5GirlyPenguin:** **I was thinking that too haha. No I don't use a beta...I don't really know what that is. The grammar and spelling is all me. I didn't really even notice that it's all right, I just kinda guessed the whole time lol. **

**R5 Rocks smile:**** Don't worry he wont be a stalker (; he was just being the sweet Austin he is. And Awesome! Birthday month buddies! hahaha xD**

**Princess Happy:**** You'll see why (;**

**I think that's all the reviews with the reviews with questions. If I didn't get to answer yours, I'm so sorry. I get a lot of emails from fanfiction for both of my stories and it's kinda hard to get through them and figure out which email is for which story. I'd be happy to answer it, if you still want me to, just review or PM me! :D**

**Here's the chapter! **

**I do not own A&A or Taylor Swift's song or any other song in the story. I only own the plot, except for when I use something that is in the song.**

**Ally's POV-**

"Austin is still outside." Jennifer told me, not taking her eyes from the window. The milk that I was drinking was spat out from my mouth and onto the counter.

"What?" I quickly got up and sped walked over to her. And sure enough, he was still outside. I was extremely shocked. He stayed outside the whole night. In the cold. Just sitting there. "What is he doing?" I whispered to myself.

"Wow. He stayed out there all night? Huh." She shrugged. Finally, Jennifer walked away from the window. I stayed there for 5 more minutes not knowing what to think or say.

"Hello?" Jennifer waved a hand over my face and it brought me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Ally? Anyone home in there?" I looked at her. She smirked.

"Here." She handed me a plate of food and a glass filled with orange juice. I gave her a confused look.

"Jen, I just ate." I said simply. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not for you, dumby! It's for your sweet-yet-stupid-possibly-cold-and-starving boyfriend out there." She replied. I gave the plate and glass back to her.

"I can't go out there." I told her. Then she passed the plate BACK to me.

"Of course you can! He's just down the driveway." I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She tilted her head. I sighed.

"For one thing, I'm still pretty mad at him." She nodded her head and gestured for me to move on the the next reason. "Second, I don't know what to say to him."

"Well, you don't have to say anything to him. Just let him talk first, then if you find something to say then say it." She explained. I sighed.

"I don't know." I finally said.

"Fine. I'll give him the food. But you better come outside and talk to him. You guys have to work things out. You two have been best friends since, well, forever." She said, making a point. I hate it when she makes a point and she's right about it. I take deep breath and nod.

"Good." With that she headed out the door. I walked back to the window and watched Jennifer go to Austin. He looked up at her and grinned slightly. They started talking about something.

**Jennifer's POV(didn't see that coming did ya? but it's only for a minute.)-**

"Good." I said to her. I picked up the plate and glass, opened the door and walked over to Austin, who was sitting on the grass by the sidewalk. I've known this guy my whole life and I know he's been thinking about the whole situation all night long.

"Hey." I said calmly. Austin looked up at me. He looked terrible. I could tell he had been crying. I've never seen Austin cry before, so this was a little surprising to me. He let out a small, but sad grin. "I thought you'd be hungry." I handed him the plate. He took it, but just looked at it. There was a silence for a few moments, when I finally spoke up.

"Listen, Austin. I know you and Ally are dealing with something right now, but you two will get through this! You guys always have." I told him. He stayed quiet. "I don't even remember a time where you guys had a fight and managed to stay mad at each other for a really long time. It would take only within an hour, sometimes less, for you two to make up and go back to what ever you were doing." **(Note: Jennifer is older than Austin, she's 19)**

He looked up at me again. "I know. I made a really stupid decision last night, and I wish I could take everything back." He sobbed and wiped a tear that came out of his eye. "Ally means the world to me and I shouldn't have done what I did."

I smiled. "I know she does. I see the way you look at her. And believe me. She really does love you too. You really need to talk to her."

"But what if Ally never comes out? And if I try to talk to her, what if she doesn't want to?" He asked.

"Then you talk first. Have her listen and then see what she has to say. She will come out. Don't worry about it! Being the Ally she is, she will come out and she will definitely listen." I assured him. He nodded.

"Thanks, Jen." He thanked me. He started to eat.

"No problem. I gotta go back inside and head out for work. You sure you're gunna be okay out here alone?" I asked him. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'll just finish this and maybe think about what I'm going say. You know. Think before I say something that will make things worse." He shrugged. Wow he does that a lot.

"Okay." I started to walk back to the house when I saw Ally in the window. She gave me a knowing look and I gestured for her to come outside and talk to him. She shook her head.

"Just go!" I mouthed to her. Then she disappeared from the window.

**Ally's POV-**

Jennifer and Austin talked for a little while longer. I looked up in the sky, it looked as if it was going to rain soon. I was a little worried that Austin will get wet. I looked back down and saw Jennifer walking back to the house. She looked at me and motioned for me to come outside. I shook my head.

"Just go!" She mouthed to me. I shook it off and walked away from the window. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I fell alseep for about 10 minutes when Jennifer knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said, sitting up. She came in, already for work.

"I'm heading down to work now. You gunna be okay here?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. And it's not like that I'm here alone." I said.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Look, you have to talk with him about this sooner or later."

I shrugged. "I know."

"Okay, I'm off now. Call me if you need anything." She closed my door and I walked over to my desk. I grabbed my songbook and a pencil and started writing.

_Dear Journal/Songbook/Diary,_

_ Wow, I gotta find a shorter way to start. Anyways, Austin stayed the whole night outside after our argument last night. It was super sweet of him. I would go out and talk to him, but I just don't know what to say..._

I was inturrupted by a loud bang of thunder. I got a little worried for Austin. Then suddenly, it started pouring rain. I shot up, put on my raincoat and boots and ran downstairs to the door. I grabbed a towel from the closet and an umbrella from the coat closet. I opened the door and saw Austin still sitting in the exact same spot, not seeming to be bothered by the rain.

I slowly walked over to him. He didn't notice me until I wrapped the town around his shoulders. He looked over at me and shot up. His hair was soaking wet, along with his clothes. Me and him stood there in the rain, just looking into each others eyes. _Here we go. You can do this Ally. Just let him talk first. You can do this. You guys always have gotten through fights._ He opens his mouth to talk.

"Ally, I-" Is all he manages to say.

**Austin's POV (finally! I know right?)-**

After Jennifer went into their house, I finished my plate. I cried all night long. I've never cried so much before, well I hardly cry at all really. But what happened last night was one of the worst nights of my life. Ally and I have fought before but nothing like this. It usually took us under an hour to make up, but this time it's longer.

I sat outside for another 10 minutes when Jennifer came out and got in her car, probably going to drive to work. She waved to me and I gave a small wave back. I just noticed how similar she and Ally looked. But I love Ally more. Jennifer is more like another older sister.

Suddenly, I heard a crack of thunder and it started pouring. I couldn't do much to try to stay dry, so I just stayed put. I sighed and put my head in my hands and leaned them on my knees. I felt something being wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up. Ally. I didn't even hear her open the door and come over here. I stood up quickly. She just stood there looking at me. Even though she was in rainboots and raincoat, she still looked beautiful. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Ally, I-" I was cut off by Ally. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Austin, I'm so so so so sorry! I overreacted!" She cried out. I pulled away. I shook my head.

"No Alls. I'm sorry. More sorry than I've ever been. I was stupid for doing what I did. Using the song I wrote for YOU and no one else." I told her, I felt tears forming, but held them back. "I promise I'll never ever ever! Do this again. Only if you give me a chance."

She smiled. "Of course Austin! You're my best friend and I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try." I smiled widely and pulled her back in for a hug.

"Ally, I want you to know that other girls will seem 'hot' to me," I started. She quickly pulled away and glared at me. But before she could say anything, I cressed my hand on her face.

"But you, Ally, you will always be my one and only. You are not hot, you are drop-dead, full on beautiful. And I'd take beautiful than hot anyday." She blushed and started crying tears of joy. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back. We moved our lips in synch. _Wow, kissing in the rain is actually better than it looks and sounds like in the movies. _I smiled into the kiss. _Yup. The sparks are still there._

**Yaay! They made up! Well, of course we all knew they would. Austin&Ally have trouble staying mad at each other, even on the show. **

**Did you like it? Please tell me! Review Review Review! or PM, which ever you want. :D**

**I'm going to write chapter 2 of L.O.J.A.C.S. now. So keep an eye out for that one! :D**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15: Austin's Question

**CHAPTER 15!** **Woohoo! Yeah buddy! haha. I'm uploading both stories today because tomorrow I'm going to the mall with some friends. Glad everyone was so happy they got back together! It was bound to happen anyway. Good news, I have new info on upcoming Austin & Ally episodes (on t.v. not the story). Bad news, Ally's Song is almost done. :'( I might start writing another story other than LOJACS, because I kinda like writing two stories at the same time (:.**

**Austin&Ally news: So i found out the real plot for Successes & Setbacks. (I got this info on the Austin&Ally wikia page) "The gang stays up all night" (haha Up All Night, that's a One Direction song, okay back to what I was quoting.) "rehearsing for Austin's demo record with Jimmy Starr, but when Austin pushes it too hard, he strains his vocal cords. Ally (notice how she is first ;) ) Trish and Dez take him to the doctor where is faced with a choice that could determine his future as a singer." Not the plot I was going for but we DO still get to meet Mike and Mimi in this episode. Still hoping for that Auslly kiss on the cheek. There's also gunna be a new song in the episode. Oh! And I also found out that in the second season, Austin get about maybe 3 girlfriends before episode eight. Neither of them is Ally. I'm pissed about that. BUT! Neither of them is Cassidy. That, I am happy about. Season 1 ends on September 16.**

**Back to the chapter! Well, first, here is the chapter. (:**

**Ally's POV-**

_Dear Songbook/journal/diary,_

_ Today is mine and Austin's 5 year anniversary._ **(you heard/read right, A&A have been together for 5 years now, so now they are both adults.) **_I can't believe that we both gradutated from Julliard! I forgot to mention this but Austin waited for me to graduate from High School so we could go to college together. I tried to convince him to just go, but I ended up losing the conversation. Dez and Trish ended up together after high school. They both live in New York. Dez is fufilling his dreams and going to filming school and Trish went to a fashion designing college. She still can't manage to hold down a steady job, but her and Dez are pretty happy. I'm happy for the both of them. Jennifer and Andrew got married, who knew they were going out? They told us they were engaged a year after I got into Julliard. Okay, back to me and Austin. We both moved in together in a small, but big enough for the both of us, apartment closer to the city. Austin is basically the same sweet goof-ball I grew up with. Except now he's a lot taller and more muscular. I'm the same old Ally Dawson. Okay maybe I'm a little more free spirited than I was in High School, I am definitely taller than I was, though. Oh. Austin's back. He's taking me on a picnic for our anniversary and he says he's planned something extra special. I wonder what it could be. I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out for myself. :)_

_ Love, _

_ Ally xxx_

I put my book down. I walked over to my mirror and checked if I looked okay. I was wearing a yellow and white dress, with little swirls all around the skirt part of the dress. I nodded and ran downstairs. I saw my favorite blonde in the whole world in our kitchen and I tackled him. He stumbled a little from the impact. He turned his head around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey! There's my favorite girl!" He leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

"Hey babe!" I pecked his lips. Before I could pull out of it, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up. I placed my legs around his body and put my arms around his neck. He kissed me intensely and I smiled into it. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned with pleasure. **(Wow, that was really awkward for me to write.) **I giggled and pulled away.

"Happy anniversary Alls." He said. I hugged him, my head rested on his chest. "Ready to go?" He whispers in my ear. I nodded. He pulls out a hankerchief from his back pocket. I looked at him with confusion.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked him. He gave me a 'duh' look.

"You have to put it on, duh!" He turned me around and started to wrap the cloth on top of my eyes.

"What? Why!" I whined. He smirked.

"Because Ally, It's a surprise!" I groaned. He laughed and guides me out the door, down the stairs and into the passenger seat of the car. I waited about 5 minutes before I spoke up again.

"Austin!" I cried. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait, sheesh! It's only a few more blocks." He said. I sighed and slouch in my seat. "You look really beautiful today Ally. Not that you usually don't." I heard him say. I smiled, even though I couldn't see his face. 7 minutes later, he stopped the car. He got out and from my guess, he was walking over to my door and open it.

As if on cue, my door opened and I felt Austin grab my hand. I caustiously got out and let Austin lead to where ever he was taking me. He stopped and told me to take off the blindfold.

I gasped as I take in what was in front of me. Austin had set up a little picnic in our pond spot next to the big rock. Yes, me and Austin call it 'our' pond now. I should have known he was taking me here. We always visit this place on our anniversary. It was our favorite spot in the entire town. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Austin, this is so sweet." He motioned for me to sit down, which I did, and he sat down right next to me. He opened the basket and took out a container.

"Pickles!" I exclaimed. Hey, I maybe a grown woman, but I'm still my pickle-loving self.

We ate the lunch that Austin made himself. And let me tell you, it was delisious. After we were done, we laid out another blanket to lay down on. I laid down next to Austin and we started identifying cloud shapes.

"Hey! A bunny on a bicicle!" I pointed to a cloud. Austin smirked.

"It's a snowman eating marshmellows." He said, knowingly. We argued a little bit about what it really was, but by the end, we both ended up laughing. Austin sat up and looked pretty nervous.

"Austin, are you okay?" I asked him as I sat up too.

"Yeah, Alls. It's just..." He pauses. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He takes my hands and we both stood up. "Ally. You are my best friend in the entire world. We've been through everything together. Ups and downs were merely just tests to see if we could handle this. And we conquered them all. I've spent my whole life with you and there's nothing I would take back and rewrite because I think our history is perfect the way it is. And Ally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." He said. He took out a small, navy blue box from his back pocket and maked his way down to one knee. I put my hands on over my mouth and gasp. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Allyson Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin asked. I didn't even think twice. I leaped into Austin's arms and burst into tears. "Is that a yes?" He chuckles.

"In every language! Yes yes yes!" I said, tears running down my cheeks. Austin smiles ear-to-ear, slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. We both smiled during the kiss.

"I have another surprise for you." He told me.

"What could be a better surprise than this?" I admitted.

"Oh, so you don't want to see us?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I whipped around and saw a Latina with dark brown curly hair holding hands with a tall red head. I gasped and ran to them.

"Oh my God! Dez! Trish!" I shouted. They both hugged me. Trish stayed to talk to me about the wedding and Dez walked over to Austin and did their signature hand shake.

"Let me see the ring!" Trish squealed when I let out my hand to show off the ring. "I am so going dress shopping with you!"

"Well duh! You aren't only going dress shopping for me, we're going dress shopping for you too! You're going to be my maid of honor!" I told her. We squealed and started jumping up and down. Dez and Austin both laughed at our actions but I didn't care. My two other best friends are here and I'm getting married to my best friend in the entire world! I couldn't act for anything more.

**AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE GETTING MARRIED! AHHHH! It seems kinda short to me. Sorry if it is. I plan to have a longer chapter next. (; I hope you loved it! Because I loved writing this chapter. Especially Austin's proposal. I was tearing up, it was so sweet. Even though I wrote it haha.**

**Who's excited for the wedding? What dress is Ally going to wear? Who's invited? How will the wedding go? All of this will be answered in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	17. Chapter 16: The Wedding

**It's time for the wedding! yay! I won't talk long 'cuz I know a lot of people want to get to the wedding on time. I'll try to decribe Ally's dress and what everyone is whering since you can't really put a link here. I'm going to start off with Austin's POV because I feel like it's been a while for him.**

**Oh My GOD! i just saw the new preview for the new Austin & Ally! AHHH! New song! But i really hope that cheek kiss does happen! **

**randomsmileyperson****: it's okay, I really enjoy reading everyone's reviews. And I ramble a lot sometimes. :D**

**Libby(Guest)****: Hey! How are you doing? Great to know that you still read the story! ;D and I love pandas, my sister has a panda pillow pet. I take it from her sometimes but then she gets mad and takes it back. lol**

**Here's the story! Enjoy! xx**

**Austin's POV- **

_Here I go. I can do this. It's only one little question and it's only Ally._

_ Come on, man! Be A MAN! If you really want to spend the rest of your life with her, you need to go! GO! _I argued with myself. I took a deep breath and took Ally's hand.

"Ally. You are my best friend in the entire world. We've been through everything together. Ups and downs were merely just tests to see if we could handle this. And we conquered them all. I've spent my whole life with you and there's nothing I would take back and rewrite because I think our history is perfect the way it is. And Ally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." I said, kneeled down on one knee. I took out a small navy blue box from my back pocket. I heard Ally gasp and I smiled ear to ear. I looked back up at her and tears formed in her eyes.

"Allyson Dawson, will you marry me?" I questioned. It was quiet for a second and that's when Ally lunged for me. She was in tears and I chuckled. "Is that a yes?" She nodded wildly.

"In every language! Yes yes yes!" She let me slide the ring onto her finger. Everything was great from then on. Trish and Dez came from New York and we spent the rest of the day hanging out like we used to. The next big thing Ally and I had to do was tell everyone else.

After Trish and Dez had to leave for their hotel, Ally and I drove back to Ally's house where I had called everyone else for a special meeting.

"We're here again." Andrew said to the rest of the family. Jennifer was holding their new born baby girl and swaying back and forth. "The last time we got together because of Austin and Ally, they told us they were dating then broke up 3 hours after that. Can't wait to see what happens this time."

"Hey. We promise this is news that will last forever." I told them. They looked at the both of us and waited for our 'big news'. I glanced at Ally and she smiled and nodded.

"We are getting married!" We exclaimed in unison. She let out her hand, showing the ring on her finger. The room burts into cheers and shouts.

"Ah!" Our moms squealed. "Our babies' are getting married!" They both jumped up and ran to us and gave us bone crushing hugs. I let go and my mom walked over to Ally to take a look at the ring. I was then attacked by my dad, Ally's dad and my brothers.

"Congrats man!" Andrew patted me on the back.

"You did good, son." My dad agreed. My attention turned to Ally's dad, who was glaring at me. I stiffened and cleared my throat. Suddenly, he burted into a cheer. I relaxed instantly and let out a nervous smile.

"It's about time, Austin!" He chuckled. Then his face turned serious again, but this time his mouth was curved a little at the corner. "Take care of my little girl, okay Austin?"

"Of course." I smiled and walked over to Ally, putting my arm around her. At first she was a little surprised, but then eased up and leaned on me.

The next few months were the crazy months. Who knew planning a wedding could make you so exhausted? But I didn't care. I was getting married to the love of my life, my other half, my best friend.

The day of the wedding, I was shaking. I was so nervous! _I'm Austin Moon and I never, ever get nervous. Unless it's around Ally. _The things this girl does to me. I smiled at the thought. I stood in my spot next to the preacher and fiddled with my tux. We decided to have a beach wedding, considering that we lived only 10 minutes away from the beach and Ally grew to love the beach. I glanced at my brothers and Dez behind me in a line. I smiled. The wedding music started and I held my breath until I saw the most beautiful and most important person in my life, begin to walk down that isle.

**Ally's POV-**

"This is actually happening." I sighed happily as my mom and Trish arranged the back of my dress and my veil.

"Done!" Trish exclaimed. They came out from behind me and my mom put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh Ally." She gushed. I saw tears come to her eyes. I smiled.

"Mom, you promised yourself you wouldn't cry." I reminded her.

"I know. I know." She wiped her eyes. Then she stopped. "But it's just so hard! My baby's all grown up!" Just then, Mrs. Moon and Jennifer came in.

"Ally, you look gorgeous!" My sister gave me a hug.

"It's just perfect on you. It still screams 'you' since you decided on it 5 months ago." Mrs. Moon admired my dress.

"It took forever, but I managed to find the perfect one." I told her. It really did take forever. I brought Trish, my mom, Jen, and Mrs. Moon to the bridal store 5 months before today.

_"Hello! Who is the lucky girl, Ally?" The bridal worker asked us. I raised my hand._

_"That would be me." I smiled. She gave me a nod and smiled back. Then she clapped her hands together._

_"Fantastic. Who do you have here today?" She asked again. I introduced everyone and pointed to them as I said their names._

_"This is my best friend and maid of honor, Trish." Trish said a small hello. "My mom, Penny. My sister, Jennifer. And my future mother in law, Mimi." They smiled._

_"Well, my name is Tiffany and I'm going to be your guide today. I'm here to make sure you have the perfect dress for your perfect day." She gushed. I laughed and followed her to a room filled with dresses. I was in awe. I've never seen so many dresses in my life!_

_"So Ally, what kind of dress are you looking for today?" Tiffany asked. Man, she asks a lot of questions._

_"Well, we were planning a wedding on the beach. I'm really in to strapless dresses. Something simple, but also elegant." I informed her. She nodded and headed down the rack. I searched and found one dress that looked very pretty. Trish found one, as did my mom and Jennifer. I had a total of 5 dresses to try on._

_Tiffany lead me into a fitting room and helped me into the first dress. The one that Jennifer picked. It wasn't strapless, it was a one-inched strapped dress with a v-neck line. It was tight fitted around my waist and the rest of the dress flared out. The top layer of the skirt was brought up to the side about at my knee, with a little pendant to keep the fabric in place. It was very simple but also very pretty because of the detail of the jewels by the neckline._

_I walked outside of the dressing room and over to where everyone else was sitting. As I entered the room, everyone gasped and awed._

_ "So what do you think of this one?" Tiffany turned to everyone. Trish was the first to speak._

_"I like it! But..." Trish started. "It's not really you."_

_"Yeah, I agree." Jennifer said. I turned around and gave her a confused look._

_"Jen, you're the one that picked this one." I reminded her. _

_"Oh well, nevermind." She laughed. I walked back in the dressing room and tried the next dress. My mom chose this one. It had cream colored lace designs at the bust and down to my upper thigh. Also it had the designs all around the lower portion of the skirt. The belt was a lighter color of cream and had a pendent in the middle. Again, pretty, but I didn't feel like it was the one._

_"Cute, but no."_

_"I like the belt."_

_"Next." They all agreed that this wasn't the one. I didn't even try on Trish's pick. There were too many sparkles and detail. It was more of her style not mine. The one I picked was strapless and had a bejeweled neckline and sequins formed a triangle. The wider end at the bottom and a pointed tip that ended at the upper part of my stomach. This one was also tight fitted at the fabric had tiny folds and looked like they were coming out from my left side. Which also had a silver design spreading out from the corner. This. Is. My. Dress. _

_"How do you feel about this one, Ally?" Tiffany clipped the back of the dress so it would fit. They have to alter it so it would fit me perfectly for the wedding. _

_ "__I feel. Amazing. I think this is my dress." I told her. She smiled. She helped my open the door and I walked to the viewing area._

_"Oh, Ally." My mom started tearing. _

_"That one." Trish said._

_"Yes. It's perfect." Jennifer added._

_"You look so incredible, Ally." Mrs. Moon exclaims. I started to feel tears come to my eyes also._

_"Is this your dress, Ally?" Tiffany asked me. I nodded and the room roared with cheers. I can't wait for the wedding and Austin's reaction._**(1)**

"You ready, Ally-Cat?" My dad asked me, using his nickname for me. I nodded as we stood on the sidewalk, waiting for my cue. My mom, who was taking her seat, looked back at us and gave us a nod. I looked at my dad and smiled. He nodded and we both started walking towards the isle. When we got there, I saw Austin on the other side of the isle, smiling at me. I smiled back. I took a deep breath and my dad guided me towards Austin. With one arm, I held onto my dad and in the other was my bouquet. I looked over at my mom and Mrs. Moon, who were bawling. I giggled and told myself not to cry.

It seemed like forever to get to where Austin was, but we finally made it. My dad let go of my hand and placed it in Austin's. He smiled at the both of us and took his seat. The ceremony went on and it was time to say our vows. Austin went first.

"Ally. Wow. We're finally here. From all the years I've known you, I loved you from the start." My eyes started to water and there was no stopping them. "We've been best friends forever and we've been through everything together. Everytime something happened, it made me realize even more that I never want to lose you. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." By now, tears ran down my cheeks and the crowd sighed an 'aww'. "You're the best thing that happened to me."

Now it was my turn. "Austin. Where do I begin? There were so many things that led us here. Good...and bad." Austin blushed. "But the bad ones don't matter because they've made us stronger. Even our dads predicted that we'd end up together." We both looked over at our fathers sitting in their chairs and smiled. "From the time that you almost kissed me when we were kids, to the song you wrote for me at my 16th birthday party. You've always been there for me." I let a tear of joy fall. "And I'm glad that you're the one that I shared all those memories with. I love you." Again everyone cooed.

"If there is anyone, that object to the unison of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher says. The crowd is silent. Then I heard gasps. Austin and I turn to see Dez standing up. My jaw literally drops, but Austin's dropped lower.

"Dez!" Trish yelped. He looked at her confused.

"What? I just need to use the bathroom. Sheesh. Why does everyone act so surprise?" the redhead protests. Everyone laughs and me and Austin both gave a huge sigh of relief. I looked back at him and saw him roll his eyes and laughed at his best buddy.

"Okay, now that's over with. I don't think anybody else is going to interupt. Austin Monica Moon," the preacher continues. I giggle at his middle name and he glared at me. I gave him an apologetic look and he winked back. "do you take Allyson Marie Dawson, to be your lovely wedded wife, to have, to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Austin replied, confidently. I blushed.

"And do you, Allyson Marie Dawson, take Austin Monica Moon to be your lovely wedded husband, to have, to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" He asks me. I smiled widely and nodded.

"I do." Austin turned his head to me and looked down at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Austin didn't give it a second thought. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same around my waist. The sparks that I felt from the first time we kissed and every other time we kissed, were now there. The crowd bursted into cheers.

We walked back down the isle, holding hands. We hopped into the car.

"We did it. We're married." I told Austin. I kissed him and he kissed back. After a minute, we both pulled away.

"I've been waiting for that moment my whole life. I love you so much, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin." I kissed him again. "Now, it's just you and me."

"Yup, you and me. Forever." He replied and I rested my head on his shoulder.

**Aww! I did most of the wedding in Ally's POV, and it makes sense cuz im a girl and I've always been more comfortable doing a POV from a girl. Plus it was a wedding. Although it was kinda hard because i've never had a wedding and I don't really exactly know what it feels like. Well not yet at least (;**

**(1) I was totally thinking of Say Yes to the Dress. xD **

**Hoped you like the wedding! I wish I could've had a link for the dresses. :( REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5 For a follow back, tweet me: #Ally'sSong , #LoveOrJustAnotherCoverStory, #LoJACS , or #AusllyFanfic**

**xoxo**

**~xXForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	18. Chapter 17: A New House & Big News

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I was suffering from a mild case of writer's block. okay so I was looking back in the story and I just realized that in the beginning I put Ally's sister's name as Vanessa, then I changed it to Jennifer haha my bad. Oh well. **

**and WOAH! 17,000 views for this story! WOW! Thank you guys sooo much!**

** *The last few chapters are going to move forward in time a little bit.***

**R5GirlyPenguin:**** Aw! I'm sorry you broke the cup I didn't mean for that to happen haha. Oh my Gosh! You went! You are sooooo lucky! I couldn't go because well i live in Illinois so yeahh. lol**

**randomsmileyperson:**** Thank you! And I think there's going to be 2 chapters left. One of them is going to be an epilogue.**

**BringingTheFun:**** A sequel? hmm, I don't know. maybe, I'll think about it. But probably not :( because at the end of the song, the couple are already old...**

**Story Time! Sorry if it's a little short. **

**Austin's POV- **

It's been 2 months since Ally and I got married. We've been searching for a bigger house for ourselves just in case, you know, any newcomers arrive.

We have a few choices in mind, but I have the perfect choice. Yeah, I guess you can say that I sort of spoil Ally sometimes, but I just want her to be happy.

"Ally, are you ready? If we don't hurry up, we'll miss the chance to look around the house!" I hollered down the hall. Ally came out of bathroom, she looked as if she was gunna throw up. "Alls, are you okay?" She nodded, uneasily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have eaten something this morning." She sighed. I gave her a worried look before taking her hand and walked down the steps to our car.

"So, tell me more about this house we're going to look at." She said, shifting so she would face me. I glanced over and smiled.

"Trust me, you'll love this one." I replied. She smirked.

"You tell me to trust you on a lot of things, especially your surprises." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it all ends up being a good kind of surprise." I reminded her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever. It's only because I trust you that much." She smiled. I intertwined my hand with hers.

When we got to the property, I heard Ally gasp and I instantly smiled. I got out of the car, jogged over to her side and opened the door for her. She gave me a smile and looked back over to the house. A middle aged woman in a suit came out of the front door. Ally and I walked to her. She held out her hand and we took turns shaking it.

"You must be, Mr. and Mrs. Moon," She chirped. I still couldn't get used to that. 'Mr. and Mrs. Moon.' I laughed to myself. "I am Stephanie Jensen, and I'll be your sales person today." She smiled and I nodded. "Feel free to look around the property outside before we start the tour inside the house." She gestured for us to walk around and moved to the side. As Ally and I began to head out to the backyard, Stephanie apologized that she had to take a quick phone call. We told her it was alright and we got to the backyard.

It wasn't a large backyard, but it also wasn't very small. It was just right. On the right hand corner of the yard, there was a big tree. Next to it, a bench swing set. The white paint was beginning to chip off due to the weather over the years it has been there. Ally grabbed my hand as we walked around and I pulled her closer and kissed her head. She looked up at me and grinned. We got back to Stephanie, who was waiting for us on the front porch.

"So, are you ready for a tour inside?" She asked. The both of us nodded and she led us inside. Stephanie first showed us the living room. It had new carpet laid down. She showed us the rest of the house, but there was one room that I thought Ally would really like. All of us went up the stairs and into a small room with light pink paint and delicately painted flowers on the walls. On the back of the door, there was a big letter 'A' painted in red.

Ally got a little teary eyed and sniffed.

"So, what do you think, Alls? Like it?" I joked. She hugged me and nodded rapidly.

"I love it!" She cried. Suddenly, her face went pale and I got worried.

"Alls?" Just then she said she needed to use the bathroom and bolted out of the room. Stephanie looked at me confused.

"How does she know where the bathroom is?"

"This used to be her old house before they moved closer to her school during elementary. And also, this is where we first really met, when we were little kids." I smiled. Stephanie sobbed and I looked at her, she was tearing up a little bit too.

"That's so sweet and cute!" She took off her glasses and wiped away her tear. I told her that I was going to go see if Ally was alright and she didn't stop me. I walked over to the bathroom and leaned my head on the door. It sounded like Ally was puking, so I lightly knocked on the door.

"Ally? Alls, you okay in there?" I heard a flush and a click. Ally opened the door and nodded. I looked at her disbelievingly. "No you're not. C'mon, I'll take you home." She sighed and nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Stephanie came out of the room. We both nodded. "So what do you think?"

Ally looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and turned to Stephanie. "We'll take it!" We said together. Stephanie straightened and sqealed.

"Fantastic." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to us. "Now, since Mrs. Moon isn't feeling well right now, here's my number and office address and we can set up an appointment for filling out the paperworks and such." We said goodbye to her and headed home.

On the way home, Ally asked if we could stop for food. We got out at McBurger **(1) **and went inside. I ordered a cheeseburger, a chocolate milkshake and medium fries. Ally, however, ordered a double stack bacon and cheese burger with extra pickles, of course, a large cookie crumble milkshake, cheese fries, and an apple pie pocket.

"You sure you can finish all of-" As if in one gulp, half of her shake is gone, 3/4 of her burger is in her stomach and the fries were nowhere to be seen. She was currently finished her pie pocket. "your food..." I continued slowly. Ally let out a loud burp and covered her mouth, her face turning pink.

"'Scuse me." She giggled. I laughed and we ate the rest of our food. After that we went home.

About an hour passed by and I was in the living room, watching the basketball game, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. Trish.

"Hey, what's-" But she cut me off.

"Where's Ally? How is she?" She cried. I raised my eyebrows.

"Whoa whoa! Ally's fine! She's in the room sleeping." I laughed. Trish sighed.

"Okay good. She called me earlier and told me she wasn't feeling good. I just thought-" Then I heard my name being shouted from the room.

"Austin!" Ally yelled. Panic came over me and I dropped the phone, with Trish still there, and ran to the room.

"Um, hello? Austin? You still there? Okay I guess you're not there, soo I'll just hang up." Trish said.

I bursted through the door, panting.

"Ally! Ally?" I looked around. But she wasn't in the bedroom, so i really started to panic even more. "Ally?"

"Austin! Calm down. I'm right here." I heard her voice and I spun around and found her standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Everything is going perfect." She smiled and looked down. She was holding something. I followed her gaze and saw a little white piece of plastic. I looked up back at her and she was smiling.

**I think everybody knows what's going to happen next. I mean come on it's pretty obvious. sooo do you think it's a boy or a girl? hmm... lets find out shall we?**

**(1) my version of McDonalds. :D Didn't want to get sued for it hehe.**

**10 reviews for the next chapter! 15 reviews or more, I'll upload it today! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Follow me on twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5 **

**put a #AllysSong , #LoveOrJustAnotherCoverStory, #LoJACS, or #AusllyFanfics and I'll follow you back (;**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	19. Chapter 18: After All this Time

**Guys! I have some news. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. ): It's so sad! The story's already over! :(( I'm really glad so many people liked it! I will be writing more stories though. Mostly Austin&Ally :D All the views and reviews are just amazing. Thank you so much!**

**So will it be a girl or a boy? Twins? What will the name be? Let's find out shall we?**

**This chapter skips time a lot, just saying. but it's worth it...**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV-**

As soon as Austin saw the test, he grinned from ear to ear and ran to pick me up and spin me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. I laughed and started to cry a little bit.

"I can't believe this! We're having a baby!" He chuckled, putting me down. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and felt him do the same.

"We have to tell everybody!" I announced. He nodded.

"Wow. It seems like we're always the ones with news." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

We called up everybody via video chat. First we told our parents and as usual they were exstatic. Our moms began planning a baby shower even though we didn't even know the gender of the baby was. Next was Trish and Dez. They went back to New York a week after the wedding, so that was the only way to contact them.

"I knew it! Something was up! Congradulations! I was talking to Austin on the phone earlier but then you screamed his name and he dropped the phone. With me still on the other side of the line!" She rolled her eyes. Austin scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized and I laughed. Trish had to leave for a job interview and Dez had to finish editing a video for some sort of filming competition so we said goodbye.

"Well, it's a good thing we bought a new house, huh?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Yeah. Perfect timing." I replied. I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

The next 4 months went by faster than I thought. We moved into our new, well really old for me, house a month after I got pregnant. I've already been to the doctors once every two weeks. Everything was going well. My next visit was when Austin and I are able to find out if it's a boy or a girl.

"Austin, come on!" I called from downstairs. I waited by the door, my purse in hand. Austin jogged down the stairs and we went outside. He helped me into the car.

When we got to the doctor's office, I signed in and we were imidiately taken to the ultrasound room. The nurse informed us that the doctor would be here in a few minutes.

"You ready for this?" I asked Austin and he nodded. His hand intertwined in mine.

"What gender do you think it would be?" I shrugged. I was kind of hoping for a boy so that if we have a girl later on, she'd have a big brother that looked after her. Austin wanted a girl, so he can spoil her to pieces. I smiled at the thought.

The doctor entered. She was a young looking doctor with light brown hair. She was our usual doctor for our appointments.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Ally." She nodded as she sat down in the swirly chair. She slid on a pair of gloves. "How have you been feeling since your last visit?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I mean I feel like that my stomach is a little bigger than usual," I rubbed my stomach with my free hand. "other than that, things have been going alright."

"Excellent. Have you been having any sudden cravings lately?" With that Austin smirked.

"Tell me about it. The other night, she woke me up to go get her a jar of pickles. We were out so she forced me to drive to the store and buy her some." The doctor laughed as she took out the bottle with the goo.

"Are you ready?" We both nodded, excitedly. She sqeezed the goo onto my skin. I flinched a little because it was a little cold. She placed the ultrasound device on top of the goo, spreading it around. Austin and I both turned out attention to the black and white screen. It took about a minute for her to find the baby. "Here we go." She smiled. It was incredible. It had a little head. Dainty hands and fingers and the cutes toes. "That's interesting." The doctor said. I looked at Austin a little worried. He too looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. It looks like you will be having twins, Mr. and Mrs. Moon." She said, moving the monitor, showing two figures on the screen. I felt tears of joy and Austin sqeezed my hand.

"Twins?"

"Yes. It seems like one is a boy and the other a girl. Congradulations." She handed me a paper towel and typed something on the screen. She got up and said she will be right back.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" I cried. Austin kissed my forhead.

"Twins, Ally. Can you believe it?" He hugged me. I couldn't keep my tears of joy inside. The doctor came back in and handed us small pictures. She had printed out a picture of both babies, from the top and from the side. We thanked her and we went home.

Month after month, my stomach got bigger. One day, I came home and the lights were off. I got a little confused so I turned them on. Just then, my family and friends jumped out.

"Surprise!" They shouted. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Baby shower.

"Aww you guys! Thank you so much! But you scared me so much that I almost popped the babies out!" Everyone laughed. Pink and Blue decorations were everywhere. The presents were great. Socks, clothes, towels, bath tubs, toys, gift cards to Babies Plus, bottles, etc.

"So, what are you going to name the babies?" Jennifer said. She sat down next to me on the couch. The guys were in the kitchen talking about sports like usual.

"Well, Austin and I were thinking for the girl, we'd call her April, since that's when we found out that we were having the babies. The boy would be Adam." I told them.

"So you're sticking to the whole 'A' names?" Trish laughed. I nodded. The only people in our families that don't have names that start with an 'a' is Jennifer and our parents. The rest of us start with an 'a'.

**It's now December...**

The babies are due in 2 weeks and I can't wait for them to come out. The doctor told me the last month maybe the most anxious month during the pregnancy. She was right. They keep kicking and I couldn't even reach my toes**(1)** when I tried to put nail polish on them. I went downstairs, clutching the railing all the way.

"Austin!" I called out. Austin comes out of the kitchen with a can of pop in his hand.

"Yeah, Alls?" He drinks the soda and I gave him a 'duh' look.

"Help me." I ordered. He let out a hand and I took it. He helped me to the couch. I plopped down and turned on the t.v. "Ugh, I can't wait for this to be over!" Austin laughed and put his arm around me.

That night, Austin and I went to sleep. Suddenly during the middle of the night, I felt two strong kicks. I jolted up and felt my stomach. I patted Austin's back and he shifted. I rolled my eyes. Another kick. I flinched in pain.

"Austin!" I whisper-yelled his name, this time whacking him in the head. He sat up.

"What?!" He replied.

"The babies are coming." I said.

"Oh okay." Then he laid back down. I waited 3 seconds for him to realize what I just said. "Holy shit! The babies are coming!" He shot up and ran to the bathroom. I got up and slipped on my flip-flops and met Austin downstairs. I waited 10 mintues for him. He kept running back and fourth.

"Okay, let's go." He opened the door. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Austin, don't you need pants?" I rolled my eyes. He looked down and found out he was still only in his boxers.

"Oh yeah, right." He laughed. He sprinted upstairs and came down in under a minute. He drove me to the hospital and the nurse helped me into a gown in the room I was assigned.

"Hello Ally." The doctor entered the room.

"Hello Dr. Anderson." I greeted her.

"Are you ready to get the babies out?" She chucked.

"Oh yeah." I said. She pushed me on a wheelchair into the delivery room. Austin was right behind her. He called everyone that I was in labor and said to me that they were on their way.

**Austin's POV-**

After an hour in the delivery room, I held the biggest smile on my face as I held my son in my arms. Ally was holding our daughter, while sitting down in her bed. We heard a knock on the door and everyone came pouring in. Trish and Dez were holding balloons and Ally's parents were holding a camera. My family came in after them.

"Aww..." They all cooed.

"Can I hold her?" Trish asked Ally. She nodded and handed April to her.

"We're grandparents!" Our moms sqealed.

**2 years later...**

Ally and I sat out on the porch swinging on the bench swing. The twins were already in bed. Ally laid her head on my shoulder, our hands intertwined and we looked up at the sky.

"Wow. Look how far we've come." she sighed. I smiled.

"Yeah I know. It seemed like just yesterday that we met in the backyard." I chuckled.

"After, all this time, you and I have always brought out the best in each other. I say, we're better together." We heard the door open and be both turned our heads. April and Adam stood in the doorway. April with her stuffed bear in her arm and Adam rubbing his eyes.

"What are you two doing up?" Ally said, getting up and picking up April. I bent over and placed Adam on my lap.

"C'mere, buddy. Now, tell me why you two woke up." I said to him. He cuddled up in my arms and I kissed him on the head. He had brown hair like Ally did, but the same eyes and nose as I did. April had my eyes and the same blonde hair as me, but she had Ally's smile.

"We had a bad dream." April said.

"You both had a bad dream?" Ally asked her. She nodded. Ally rocked her back and forth.

"Daddy, how did you and mommy meet?" Adam yawned. I looked over at Ally and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well, it's a long story. Wanna hear it?" I replied. They both nodded. "Well, it started out back when we just little kids..."

**The end! Just kidding. One chapter/epilogue left! These last chapters are my favorite... **

**Did you like it? I'm going to write the epilogue now! I might upload it today...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Follow me on twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5 For a follow back: #AllysSong #LoveOrJustAnotherCoverStory, #LOJACS, #AusllyFanfics**

**love you all! **

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	20. Epilogue: The Song

**The last and final chapter! It makes me tear up a little. I really loved writing this story. :') So sad. *tear* This one is told for no one's POV. Hopefully you like it! I've been planning this chapter since I started. So I've put some thought into this.**

**I just want to thank everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited! This was my first story and I wasn't sure if anyone was going to read it. But you guys proved me wrong. Thank you soooo much! (:**

**For the last time in this story I will say, I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Epilogue-**

**No One's POV-**

Applause fills the room as two teenagers walk up on stage. They both held guitars in their hands. They sit down on stools and adjust their mics.

"Hey eveyone! Thanks for coming." The boy says. He is the spitting image of his grandfather who was sitting at a table close to the stage. He smiled to the crowd.

"This is a song I wrote for my grandma and grandpa for their 80th anniversary of being together and being best friends." The girl says. She has light brown hair and an oddly familiar smile. The crowd cheers as the two begin to strum their guitars.

The old couple smiled at each other and intertwined their hands. After all those years, the man's eyes still sparkled as they did many many years ago.

"She said, I was 7 and you were 9. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky.

The pretty lights." The girl sang. Her cousin plays the harmony on the guitar while she strums the melody.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,

growing up and falling in love.

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes.

And said, 'oh my my my.'

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,

said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

you never did. You never did.

take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried.

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights.

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes.

And said, oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

2 AM riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight.

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight.

You stayed outside till the morning light.

Oh my my my my.

A few years had gone and come around,

we were sitting at our favorite spot in town.

And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down teh aisle.

Our whole town came and our mamas cried.

You said I do and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on the very front porch

After all this time, you and I.

And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

in the sky, oh my my my...**(1)**" They glide their fingers on the strings for the last notes of the song. The crowd stands up and cheers loudly. The grandparents of the two slowly make their way to the stage. When they get there, they hugged their grandchildren tightly.

"Thank you so much. That was incredible." The old woman said to them.

"Just as amazing as your grandma when she was a songwriter when we were teenagers." He smiled at them. Another adult comes on stage and hugs the two of them. She was a middle aged woman with light blonde hair.

"And that was Abby and Michael! Who wrote the song for their loving grangparents!" She said into the mic. She claps along with the crowd. "Mom, Dad. Congradulations on your long friendship and marrige of 80 years."

"Congradulatons Austin and Ally!" The crowd echoes. Austin and Ally smile and share a sweet kiss.

**THE END! Did you like it? I really hope you did. This was my very first Fanfiction and I think it went well, but you tell me.**

**Review review review! (for the last time for the story)**

**Its kinda funny, I'm watching Austin and Ally right now. haha Claws! Dun dun dun! **

**(1) I finally get to put the song in the story! I've been waiting to put it in there. haha I do not own it though.**

**I will be writing more stories. The next one I'm planning on writing is the second most chosen story idea on my poll, That Wish. Go check it out, there's a little summary of what it's going to be about! **

**I'm kinda stuck on what to write for LOJACS. I have a few things in mind, but I don't want the chapter to be too short, so if you have any ideas i'd really appriciate it! I'm going to upload the next chapter for it tomorrow. Thank you for waiting. :D xx **

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


End file.
